My Heart is Broken
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: My take on Selene's thoughts before releasing Michael into the world. Her bond with Eve begins to grow as she realizes how important Eve and Michael are to her. First Underworld Fic...PLS R&R FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. My Heart is Broken

_I don't own Underworld or any of the characters. Re-edited, sorry it was bugging me._

_This is my first Underworld Fanfic EVER! Hopefully it is not my last either, that depends on you guys. Please review and let me know what you all think. _

_I've only seen the movie once so far, but have plans to see it again soon. Some of the dialogue is not dead on, but I did the best I could from memory. Thanks…I hope you enjoy._

_**RE-EDITED: I had to add a few more things, I was so eager to get it up, I missed a few things. I didn't want to make this a story, just a one shot. But requests to write more and ideas that got me thinking that I will make this a story, not sure how long, but a good one I hope. I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you all for your love and support.**_

She stood there, frozen in her spot. Finding it harder and harder to think straight let alone move. In some far distance of her mind she heard a voice calling out to her, but here, in this moment she chose not to listen. Not but a few feet from her rested her world. The only man she had ever come to love in all her centuries of living. He was only feet from her, suspended in an ice chamber similar to one that had once held her captive for twelve long years.

For twelve long years she had been in a medically induced coma, never knowing of the child that bonded her to this man forever. Never being able to provide her daughter with the comfort and protection a mother was supposed to offer throughout childhood. Never experiencing the joys of pregnancy and the pain of labor only to look down at the fresh face she had brought into the world.

She dared to take a step towards him, her breath caught in her throat. She was unable to believe what she saw. A million thoughts ran rampant in her mind, all screaming to set him free. She was pulled away from her mental battle, as gun shots fired behind her, breaking vials and beakers on a nearby surgical table. She quickly turned and fired numerous rounds at her attackers. Falling to the floor, sending her body under a nearby table in an attempt to shield herself from the stray bullets.

As her attackers fell to the floor, blood oozing from the open wounds in their heads, she rose to her feet. Ignoring the bodies she had shot down. Her gaze once again fell to the man in the ice chamber.

He rested there, eyes closed as if sleeping. He would never know of their daughter, never know that he shared a bond so deep that it sometimes scared her to know such a thing was possible. He would never know of the only thing stronger than any living creature around, including the now dead elders, was an eleven year old girl.

And not just any eleven year old girl, but _their _eleven year old girl.

The sight of him unconscious and oblivious to the outside world around him sent a stab of gut wrenching pain to her heart.

"_I dreamed of what it would be like to meet you, like some silly little girl. But your heart is as cold as one already dead." Her voice was so harsh, she was almost unsure if the being sitting before her had been only eleven. She sounded wise beyond her years._

"_Yesterday, I was with your father, he was a little further from me than you are now…I went to sleep and when I woke the next day, I learned that overnight, twelve years had past, and instead of the only man I've ever loved, there was a girl with his eyes. My heart isn't cold…it's just broken." She had somehow reached the child, her hand cupped her cheek. Tears fell from the girls eyes as they burned the back of her own, threatening to fall._

_She was so vulnerable, so scared and she had failed to make her feel truly safe…truly loved._

She wasn't cold and dead inside; she was merely lost, confused and hurt beyond recognition. Almost scared, neigh, terrified. She had come to find everything she believed true was all a lie and the only thing constant in her life was long gone. Believed to be dead…

…Until now.

"Selene? Are you there?" The voice of Detective Sebastian pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality, he quickly informed her of where her daughter was currently being taken.

"I'm on my way." She muttered raising her gun and sending a bullet to fly into the ice chamber in front of her.

She had come too far, seen and learned too many things to leave him behind. He had a right to know about the child that was as much his as it was hers. Eve had a right to know her father as much as her mother, and maintain a somewhat normal life. Though normal would never truly be an option for them, Eve at least deserved two parents who loved her and would die before letting anyone hurt her.

"_I'll see you soon, my love."_ She thought as she turned away and headed towards the parking area.

First thing was first, rescue Eve then come back for Michael.

Eve stood there, her body returning back to human form as her breathing returned to a semi normal pace. The Lycan with its throat removed by her hand lay dead inches from her. Behind her an explosion went off, causing the hybrid to turn, not knowing what to expect, but when her eyes meet those of her mothers, she relaxed. She felt a rush of relief enter her, knowing her mother was safe and was here for her.

Confident the woman she would ever truly understand in any way wouldn't turn her back on her, leaving her alone to fend for herself. She felt loved in that moment, never truly understanding what the emotion meant until now. She turned here whole body to face the one woman she would forever trust and love. She opened her arms and embraced her, desperate to hang on and never let go. Feeling so safe and carefree in her mother's arms.

"You came back for me." She whispered into her hair, tears not yet in her eyes, but in her voice. She tightened her grip, using her mother as a life line and she so desperately wanted to live. Selene was shocked by the sudden affection; this was something she wasn't quite used to yet. Her mind had only recently wrapped around the thought that she had a daughter.

"I said I would." She whispered back, hugging the girl gently, afraid she'd break her.

She then chided herself for thinking such a thing, her daughter was able to rip the throat out of a violent Lycan hungry for her blood and immortality. The proof laid not that far off on a broken and dented vehicle. A simple hug could do nothing more to the girl except offer comfort.

"Selene? You better go." Sebastian stated holding onto his broken arm, the pain a white hot sensation that nearly stopped his thinking and threw him to the floor. "I'll send them in another direction." He spat out, referring to the growing sirens in the distance. "That should buy you some time."

"There's another coven not far from here." David mumbled moving towards them.

"Let's go David." Selene nodded her thanks to Sebastian before heading back towards the stairs, Eve only a step behind her.

"We're going upstairs?" David asked slightly confused at the change of direction.

"Yes." She quickly spat out. Before they left anywhere there was still one more thing to attend to.

Michael would no doubt be just as confused as she had been once finding out about the over night aging of the world. As they entered the floor she had left only an odd thirty minutes prior, she stood in shock as the frozen chamber marked 'Subject 0' now rested there broken and empty. Michael had escaped and was somewhere in Antigen running free.

She hoped.

From behind her Eve gasped loudly causing both Selene and David to turn and look at her.

"Is…it…Michael?" She asked confused, not quiet sure how to ask, but hoping to receive the answer she longed to hear, not knowing if she could emotionally stand never seeing him again. Eve locked eyes with her mother, not certain of what lay behind her own eyes as she looked out those of another.

"The roof." She managed to get out as another image passed through the back of her eyes.

Was this truly her father? The other half whose blood had always flowed through her veins? Was she truly witnessing what he saw? If her bond with him was anything of that like the one with her mothers, she knew her father wasn't that far from her.

She watched as her mother rushed past her and headed towards the stairs, Eve was quickly hot on her trail, David following up the back at his own quickened pace. Her heart raced as they reached the door. She would now come face to face with the other half of her existence. The door was slammed open, but it seemed to be heavy as lead for her mother as it opened slowly in the child's eyes.

She searched around painfully, following her mother to the edge of the building. It was empty, the three of them stood alone there, with no one else in sight. A pang of guilt surged through her and she suddenly felt lost and alone. She quickly reached out and cupped her mother's hand with her own.

Taken back by the gesture Selene looked down to her side to lock eyes with Eve. She tightened the grip she had on her hand. For now she had to be strong, Eve needed reassurance that no matter what she would always be there for her. And soon, once they found Michael he would be doing the same.

It pained her to her very core to think she would never see him again, to think he would never know of the miracle that now roamed the earth.

"It'll be alright? Won't it Mum?" Her voice was soft and weak, begging for comfort.

The word was so foreign to Selene's ears she had to remind herself it was she who was being addressed, and that in this moment nothing mattered more than her daughters own need to feel safe in a world she knew nothing about and was hunted after.

"Yes, it'll all be alright." She found it hard to swallow, she was never used to showing emotion, even with Michael she tried to be strong, but he had a way of getting under her skin and convincing her to reveal some of her deepest secrets. She figured that's why she felt the same around Eve. Like father, like daughter. "He'll find us eventually, and we'll keep looking." She had now fallen to her knees so she was at eye level with the child. She stared deeply into the girl's eye telling her everything with that one look than words alone ever could. She was not going to abandon her daughter, not now, now she that she knew the girl existed. She brushed a rogue curl back behind her ear before once more coming to her feet. "I promise." She whispered.

Eve gave a soft smile before taking her mother's hand in her own once again. Together they turned and headed back towards the stairs, David only a few feet in front of them. For now it was time to regroup and rest before starting a whole other battle.

Eve knew little about the life she would now be living, but knew one thing was for sure, so long as her mother was with her, she was safe.

_Ok I hope I didn't ruin it, please let me know, you guys decide if I ever write for this fandom again, thanks for reading._


	2. Dark Angel

**Ok I'm sorry I didn't want to do anymore RE-Edits, but this chapter I was in a hurry to get out and realized a few mistakes...I just tweaked it. I hope to have chapter 3 out soon, I just want to look it over a little more so that I don't have to come back and Tweak that one too. Thanks guys so much for your patience and your understanding. Love the reviews, beleive it or not they are what make my muse flow and the chapters appear.**

Selene looked herself over in the mirror, studying the woman looking back at her. It had been a good twelve years since she had last, honestly, looked at her reflection. Though it would be hard to tell, unless one truly knew her, she had aged. Though her body showed no signs, as all vampires were gifted, or cursed, with an ageless body, she could tell through other parts of her. _The eyes were the window to the soul._ And as she looked deep into the eyes of her reflection, she could tell her soul was old. She had seen centuries of war, violence, and destruction, most by her own hand. She was hundreds of years old, but never had she felt it like she had now.

It had been two weeks since she had last been able to feed; Eve and her had barely escaped Antigen with their lives. David had offered to take them to another coven, but Selene had declined the offer. She had no desire to enter another vampire's hide out where her daughter and herself were not wanted. Instead they had taken up temporary residence in an old apartment as far from the city as possible.

It had once been used by a couple, not yet a family. The apartment had been left in a mess. Broken glass had covered the floor, clothes where left behind and a forgotten picture or two was left in broken frames collecting dust. Clearly the previous residents had been in a hurry to leave, most likely to escape the cleansing.

Selene had taken it upon herself to search the apartment for any sign of Lycans or vampires, while Eve stayed in the main room picking up broken glass and fixing the pictures. It hadn't been long until Selene had come to a closed door and kicked it open exposing a dusty room. She had felt her heart break once again as she stared at the old unfinished nursery. Faded blue, green and yellow paint told of much happier times, when a child's birth was the only thing on a parents mind.

She had fallen to her knees, allowing tears to fall from her eyes, this was simply an experience she had been denied. Michael and herself did not get to decorate a room for a little girl, nor argue what to name her. Michael had no say in Eve's name. She had chosen it because it was the first woman's name in biblical reference, the first female of her kind. Much like Eve was the first female hybrid. She had also named her that because it was a name she had vowed to use for her own offspring years ago back when her sister had been alive. Her sister, Cecilia had loved the name and had constantly tried to have Selene married off in hopes of seeing a niece. A last, she would never get to meet the child that bore the name her sister had come to love, though she promised herself Eve would never know that. Too many questions about the past would lead to tears and weakness and that was not something they needed now. Maybe one day she would tell her daughter of her life, one day when Michael was with them and they were safe.

Eve had heard her mother's soft sobs in the other room and carefully approached her. Upon seeing the image of her mother broken down and crying, sympathy engulfed her and within an instant she was at her side, arms wrapped around the strong vampiress in an attempt to offer support. She had never known until that moment the effect it had on her mother to be faced with the fact she had missed so many years of her daughter's life. It wasn't her choice to never be there. She never even knew the girl existed until two weeks prior.

Selene was taken back by the sudden effort her daughter made to reach out to her. She was never used to expressing her feelings, knowing they were useless and made their captor weak. She had made that mistake once before and now she was broken, they had taken her only love away and kept her away from the child she had bore. Selene had slowly allowed her arms to wrap around the child before her; resting her head into her shoulder before pulling away and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Eve had offered a smile of good faith as she watched her mother had rise and leave the room. As she exited Eve closed the door and followed her mother to the rest of the apartment. No sooner did Eve close the door did her mother come across the master bedroom and bathroom.

Eve had been the first to shower, cleaning herself of the blood from the battle not only hours before. They had agreed to stay in the apartment for the month, using the running water, the bed and heat to recover and prepare. Selene still had so much to teach Eve before she would feel safe letting her battle again. Though she could fend for herself, that much was clear, she also knew there was a lot of room for improvement. Eve was available for cheap attacks, and Selene wouldn't watch her daughter be taken from her again without knowing she taught the girl everything she knew.

Now as she finished the examination of her reflection, she pulled herself away from the mirror, she didn't have time to worry about herself. She had another hundred years, more even, to worry about that. For now she had a daughter to look after and a lover to find.

She quickly changed; her still wet hair clung to her face as she reached into a bag of clothes she had taken from a local department store while still in the city. She had managed only a limited amount of items in her rush, but Eve didn't seem to mind her new attire. Selene had stayed in her latex for as long as possible, fearing the time she would have to don a black pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She knew full well her regular choice in fashion would draw too much attention, something they didn't need.

As she exited the bathroom from which she had occupied for over an hour and a half, her eyes fell to the large dusty bed that resided in the middle of the 'master' bedroom room, which evidently was not that masterful. On it rested her sleeping daughter. Having showered and changed her body had finally given into exhaustion.

For the past two weeks she had walked around the apartment, always finding something new to take hold of her attention. Questions had been asked, most Selene thought she'd never get to answer at one point in her life. Eve was now safe and with her mother, upon feeling the strong blanket of security she had gone about being a child and discovering the world around her. Selene had done her best to answer every one of Eve's questions and continued to make her feel secure. With every passing second she knew her daughter was even more innocent to the world than what she once been led to believe.

Her head now rested on one of the many pillows that covered the bed. Her grey sweater rose slightly, exposing her pale flesh as her breathing stayed at a labored pace. She had clearly been asleep for some time now and was peacefully sleeping for once.

She found an odd feeling flow through her…pride. Never did she think she would have a daughter, never did she think she would be here looking down at the being that was a piece of her and her lover. It almost made her wish she knew how to be a good mother. This child would forever be a reflection of herself and Michael, her upbringing said a lot about the people who made her, she didn't want to let her down and have Eve hate her.

It had been hard 'shopping' for her. She knew little about her daughter, didn't know what colors she liked, what her size was. Did she even wear a training bra? She had grabbed one just incase, and was slightly thrown back when Eve had called her into the bathroom to help her put it on.

She was useless as her mother, couldn't even answer the most simplest of questions, though Eve had never seemed to complain. She had also managed to get her hands on the grey sweater she slept in now, and a dark pair of denim jeans. They were a dark blue, but in the dead of the night they had looked black. She hoped to learn more about her daughter before she went 'shopping' again. It also wouldn't hurt to know the person who shared their blood; she didn't want to disappoint the girl.

They had another two weeks left in the apartment before they would flee the country, before they would have to continuously be looking over their shoulder and waiting for the next attack to come. Where they were going after this, they didn't know, but they did know it wasn't safe to stay there any longer than necessary. The four weeks would give them enough time to collect their thoughts and throw the Lycans off their trail, giving them a small window of escape. They knew that once the weeks were up the search for them would be down graded, people figuring they had long since fled, and it would be easier for them to escape unnoticed.

Selene moved to the window and looked out into the night sky. To increase their chances of survival Selene had moved their sleep pattern to night. They would go about their days in the sun and sleep by the moon. Nobody would ever think a vampire would be out in the daylight and would thus for decrease suspicion.

Her eyes roamed the quiet streets below.

For the past week she had hoped Michael would find them, her fear had been heightened when Eve had stopped seeing through him. Wherever he was, he wasn't close enough for the young hybrid to hold on to. She had only prayed, to some silent unbeknownst protector, Antigen hadn't hunted him down. Especially now it was back in the hands of the humans.

She moved her gaze back over to the sleeping girl. Biology had marked her now as a woman, but she was still just a child in her mother's eyes. Selene wasn't sure if that's how it was with all mother's, but knew Eve was still as childlike as an infant. She knew little of the world, and even less of the evils it contained. Evils far worse then those they had already fought against.

She watched as Eve slept, her eyes closed softly, her body splayed across the bed. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Every time she closed her eyes she would find the small girl bolted upright in bed breathing heavily. Nightmares had roamed her subconscious, leaving her weary and weak.

Selene felt helpless.

It had been centuries since she had last had a mother. Nobody was around to tell her what was right and what was wrong. Not even Michael was there to help her out. She had to go on instinct, if her body told her it didn't feel right she would try not to do it. Then again she was leaving her child's life in the fate of a body that knew how to kill as well as it knew how to breathe. Eve was barely eleven and was already a killer, but then again she was no ordinary eleven year old and her ability to kill guaranteed her ability at strength and life.

Still Selene couldn't help but feel scared at this new journey in her life she was thrust into. Eve would need her for everything and as her mother she would do anything to give it to her. She only hoped she didn't steer the child wrong, or end up getting her killed.

She let a heavy sigh escape from her lips. She was frustrated with the cruelty of the world. Her daughter didn't ask to be born, nor a hybrid. Yet here she lay, one of only two invincible creatures that roamed the world. The only other like her, the only one who could guide her and help her though her trying time of development, was somewhere lost in the world.

She fought the urge to cry again, there had been too much of that, she had never shown signs of weakness before. It made her vulnerable and available for easy defeat as well as cheap shots, she would otherwise never allow happen. But in these past few days she found the events that had taken place since she was last awake overwhelmed her and temporarily burst down the wall she placed around her heart.

A small mumbling pulled Selene out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the bed. Eve's body started to twitch and small cries escaped her mouth. Within a seconds time Selene was at her side. She leaned over the bed, watching as Eve's body thrashed back and forth, stirring the covers as her body moved violently.

Selene knew she was having a nightmare. This wasn't the first time she had witnessed her daughter fight with some unseen force. A demon only the child saw behind her closed lids. Though this wasn't the first time, it was one of the worse. She watched horrified as tears now poured out from behind her closed eyes.

Unable to take much more, Selene reached out and tried to wake the sleeping girl. Her hand had just barely graced the flesh on her arm when, before Selene could even think, Eve's eyes opened. In the blink of an eye, or the beat of a heart, Selene found herself pushed against the wall. Her body dangling feet above the ground, she kicked softly searching for the floor, finding none. Her daughter's hybrid hand wrapped around her neck while the elongated nails dug into her flesh.

Crystal blue eyes met black ones as Selene prepared to fight her daughter off. She stared into the black irises as the crystal blue ring mirrored in her black pupils. She could feel her world going dark as her daughter's teeth neared the exposed flesh at her neck. She couldn't fight her, even if she wanted to. It would be a loosing battle Selene didn't want to deal with, not to mention the thought of raising a hand to her daughter in any form other than an attempt at comfort disgusted her to no end. Should she actually succeed in hurting Eve, the girl may never trust her again and that wasn't something they needed.

"E-E-EVE…..P-P-P-PLEASE!" She begged. Her trachea was closing as her daughters grip grew tighter. She could feel the world around her start to fade and go dark. It took every ounce of strength left in her to bark out the plea.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Eve's head moved back and once again they locked eyes. Selene watched the dark irises return to their normal color. Her skin went from a dark blue, almost black color, to the light beige of a human. Eve's sharp teeth vanished, returning to her dull ones and her face fell. As realization hit her, Selene could feel the claws recede from her flesh and the grip all but vanish as her body collapsed to the floor.

She fell to her knees, to weak to land on her feet. She clutched her neck and started coughing. Her lungs desperate for air. Her crystal blue eyes were now almost a hazel.

"Oh my God!" She heard Eve exclaim, her eyes shot to her daughter who was now on the floor next to her. She still fought for breath, but found it much easier than before. "I'm so sorry." She cried, a hand reaching out for her, but suspended in air, almost afraid to touch her. Afraid of what other unintentional pain she may cause her mother. "Mum…I'm so sorry." Tears formed in her eyes and were spilling as she repeated how sorry she was.

Selene took one look at her before pulling her close and into her embrace. Eve melted into her arms, hurt over the pain she had inflicted upon her mother. Selene didn't know what caused it, never would she have acted in such a way, but at the image of her daughter hurt and crying her motherly instincts had kicked in. Selene was no longer in control of her emotions or lack there of, she was going on her auto pilot and her body's natural reactions. The sight of her distraught daughter had her feeling worthless once again, there was no way she'd ever be a sufficient mother.

'I'm sorry' repeatedly fell from Eve's mouth like a mantra. Selene ignored her, slowly rocking the crying child back and forth on the floor, desperately trying to soothe the distressed girl. Eve rested in her mother's lap, surrounded by her arms, drenching her black top in tears. Her embrace was like a death grip, but Selene ignored it.

"Look at me." Selene demanded, her voice returning to its normal tone. Eve either didn't hear her, or wasn't listening. "Look at me!" She tried a little more harshly. Grabbing her chin in her hands and bringing it to face her, watery eyes met cold ones. "This was _not _your fault. It was an accident. Do you understand me?" Eve nodded her head as well as she could in her mother's firm grasp. She had tried to comfort the girl and only ended up scaring her more.

Selene loosened her grip and Eve's head fell right back into her mother's chest. Her body shaking as the tears continued to pour out. Selene dropped her hand into her daughter's hair, pushing it back away from her face, her heart breaking at her failure to alleviate her daughter's cries.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's going to be ok." She whispered into her hair, placing a tender kiss atop her head. Images flashed through her mind. Her mother used to hold her like this on the stormy nights. Back when she was young and silly things like thunder and lightening had frightened her. It was one of the very few memories she carried of her mother, and quite possibly the only thing that allowed her to comfort her own daughter. She went back to slowly rocking them on the floor, Eve's tight grip on her mother's shirt began to ease as time passed, her body came to relax and her breathing had returned to a steady pace, telling Selene she was once again in a state of unconsciousness.

Carefully, she maneuvered her body to a standing position, cautious of every move she made as not to awaken her sleeping offspring. Very gently she placed her body back on the bed and returned to the bathroom to study her neck. The once broken flesh was again closed and the blood that had spilled from the open scratches was now dried. Selene wet a nearby towel and cleaned the blood from her neck. She then threw the towel to the floor before looking herself in the mirror once again.

_Please let me be half the person she needs me to be. Don't let her hate me._

It was a silent plea with herself, she wasn't sure where it came from, but glad it was out. Her daughter needed a mother, not another stranger to raise her. She needed love and affection, something Selene was sure how to offer. Both of them needed Michael, he could give Eve everything she needed while teaching Selene at the same time. They needed to find him…and soon.

As she approached the bed once more, her eyes fell back to the sleeping form. She smiled inwardly, satisfied with herself on finally calming her daughter down. Maybe she wouldn't be the world's worst mother after all. Very carefully she approached the bed; she slowly climbed onto the soft mattress, watching every move with distinct precision. She didn't want to startle her awake once more, she didn't know if she could handle another repeat of the previous assault. Emotionally or physically. Accidental or intentional.

As she rested her body on the bed and allowed her head to sink into the soft pillow, she noticed Eve shift again in her sleep. She could feel her heart skip a beat before beating rapidly in her chest. She wasn't sure what to expect, but when Eve turned on her right side without waking up she could feel her body relax. She lay there looking at her daughters sleeping face, shocked to see dried tears rested in the corners of her closed eyes she felt her own face fall. Very cautiously, Selene brought her hand to her daughters face, hovering above her almost afraid to touch her. Truth be told, she was. Should she accidentally startle the sleeping girl she didn't want to end up against another wall.

Selene prepared herself for Eve's reaction and gently placed her hand over her cheek, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Selene then withdrew her hand from her closed eyes and gently brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. For the first time in a long time she smiled and felt genuinely content with her life. Eve seemed to agree with her mother as she a small smile crept across the sleeping girls face.

Selene looked down at her daughter and found herself falling more and more in love with the being she had created. Feeling sleep slowly creep up on her, Selene reached to the foot of the bed and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end. She quickly unfolded it and draped it over Eve and herself.

Feeling the sudden warmth Eve shift towards her mother and buried her head into her chest. Smiling inwardly, she placed her arm around her daughter's sleeping form and pulled her close, keeping her body warm and safe under the blankets, ready to kill anyone who dared to harm her child.

"I'll try." Selene whispered to the sleeping being in her arms. She silently vowed to the unconscious being to try her best and raise her with as much love as a mother could.

She was her angel, human, vampire, Lycan, or hybrid. She didn't care. Eve was her baby, her angel sent from the darkened skies above. Her dark angel and she deserved a mother who wasn't afraid to love her. It would be hard, but worth it. Closing her eyes and she let sleep take her for once in a long while.


	3. The Way I Came

**Ok please don't hate me, I tweaked Chps 1 &2, I am hoping for the last time. Its just Fanfictioner3 made one of the most valid points of my life. Why would Selene just fall for Eve and be all mommy like just because she was her daughter?**

**Selene seems like the type of person, who though loves her daughter with all her heart would have difficulty showing it and expressing it. it needs to be something she works into. So I just changed a few things, basically all you really need to know is that Selene is having problems being the 'motherly' figure in Eve's life and showing her emotions.**

**Ok I had a completely different chapter for Chapter 3, but a few people have been asking where is Michael? And wanting to know how he's dealing with being alone in the new world alone. I attempted this quickly because as a reader I HATE waiting so hopefully this chapter is ok and you guys like it. please let me know, ALL reviews. And yes I do mean ALL mean the world to me and help me develop the story line to be believeable, so thank you all so much for the support and helpful comments, everyone of them is taken to heart.**

**Here is to hopefully m last rewrite.**

As Michael opened his eyes the blinding white of the room had him slamming them shut once again. He groaned softly before the excessive cold hit his conscious mind and brought him to a foggy reality. His body felt numb as he fought with the increasing tension migraine at the base of his neck. Despite the blinding world on the other side of his eye lids, he attempted to open his eyes once again.

He winced lightly, allowing his eyes time to adjust to the brightness. As he looked around the room he found that everything around him was upside down, causing confusion and his migraine to double in pain. As he glanced down to his feet his confusion was met with realization once seeing it was he himself who wasn't upright. The sudden change in climate had been answered when he noticed he was in a small encased box filled with ice and chilly air. He shivered in an attempt to ward off the cold and allow his blood to start properly pumping once again.

He carefully started to move his body, breaking the glass and wiggling himself free from his restraints. As he came crashing to the floor he noticed a strong stiffness and found it hard to move. Which wasn't a favorable realization as he was laying in a very uncomfortable position. He hadn't known how long he'd been in there, nor where he even was, but as his eyes scanned the room he could clearly see he wasn't alone.

Off in the distance by the nearest door three bodies lay dead, each one bleeding from a precise bullet wound to the head. He felt comfortable knowing that somewhere out there someone was on his side. He only hoped it was the dark haired death dealer he had come to love.

As the feeling began to return to his body, he attempted to stand, but found it was much too soon, instead he started to drag himself across the unknown terrain. As he made his way over to the bodies his heart leapt in his chest. The bullets that resided in each one's head was a single silver bullet.

Confusion riddled his features, wondering why three Lycans lay dead before him. He scanned the room once more, clearly there had been a struggle and judging from the bullets that lined the far wall, someone had escaped alive. He could feel a sense of comfort knowing there was a chance his love still walked the planet.

A loud sound rumbled throughout the building and startled Michael, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wasn't going to wait long enough to find out. What if it was his captors returning for him?

He was a hybrid, the only of his kind, surely he was in an ice chamber being held in a coma for a certain reason. He began to move his feet, lucky for him they were working once again. He quickly rose, ignoring the fact he was naked and still weak as he stepped over the bodies and slid out the door.

As he walked down the corridor he racked his brain for any information that would tell him where he was and what he was doing there.

Images of a pier entered his mind, clouding his thoughts with pain and even more questions to which he was certain would never be answered. Nowhere in his mind could he place a single thought with Selene and if she was alright.

When had he last seen her? Was she alright? Did she know he was here?

He looked up to come face to face with heavy white door, without thinking he opened it and began the journey up the stairs and to the roof. He looked down at the world below him, he wasn't sure what it was, but something told him none of this was right. There was something very strange about the world. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He quickly changed to his hybrid form, knowing that for the time being he needed to get as far away from the place as possible and find Selene.

Michael opened his eyes and took in his surroundings once again, he had lost consciousness, but he wasn't sure how. He had made an attempt to get as far away from the city as possible, knowing the longer he stayed there the better chance his enemies had at finding him. He longed to return to the pier, hoping to find Selene or some form of a clue there, but knew it would prove useless. He had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive. The very thought sickened him and he found every reason to continue on.

Dirt and blood covered his body, he was positive it was his own blood by the fact he had an open wound across his bare stomach that had refused to heal. This was a constant reminder he had yet to feed in who knew how long. He just felt sorry for the next sonovabitch that crossed his path.

As fate would have it he was alone in the woods, or believed himself to be until he heard a gunshot go off. His entire body shifted at the first pop, his feet took off on their own accord as another pierced the once silent forest. As he approached the area he was sure the gun shots rang out from, he expected to see Selene clad in her black latex holding a gun proudly as her crystal blue eyes stared down her now dead attacker.

What he saw instead shocked him.

Not too far off a man stood, gun raised and aimed to an empty clearing.

"Did you hit it?" An unseen voice called out, definietely male.

"I think so Pa…she ain't moving." Michael watched quietly as an older man led the teen over to where a dead deer lay.

They seemed to study it before the older gentleman fired one single round into the head. Michael knew it was now or never. He had already lost enough blood, not to mention the fact he was still running around naked and had been for some time. Or so he believed. Ever since escaping, the days all ran together as he tried to grasp onto reality. He knew nothing of the year, day or even how long it had been since he emerged from his icy slumber.

He took in a deep breath before allowing his hybrid form to take hold once more. Before he could even think things through, instinct had triumphed over and all the remained where the bodies and distant screams for help.

As he finished his feeding, he quickly glanced to the once open wound to see it had healed up and was no longer producing blood. He allowed his body return to normal as he could feel the blood taking its effect. With just the one feeding he had healed, with them both, he felt ready to take on the world. All he needed was his mate at his side.

Michael stared at the bodies, stripping them both down to until they were just as naked as himself. He began to put their clothes on, looking to make use out of what his victims left in offering. Though the man looked like the right size, his clothes were unusually large and Michael ended up wearing the teens' jeans and tight black shirt. Leaving behind the red and plaid jacket. Satisfied with his new attire he rummaged through the father pockets and fished out a set of keys.

Without another thought he grabbed the long abandoned gun, throwing it and himself into the nearby truck. Without so much as a second thought he drove off towards what he hoped would be a sign of civilization.

After an hour drive, Michael found himself bringing the truck to a small town. Graffiti covered the walls and broken windows lined abandoned buildings. He cautiously brought the car to a halt outside a tatted down building called the Cozy Inn, but due to lack of upkeep it read '_czv Im.'.

He let his hands fall to the pockets of the jeans he wore and was happy when his fingers brushed along some paper. He pulled out the small wad of cash to find he had just shy of sixty dollars. He then approached the door and entered the inn.

As he entered the door an older woman at the front desk looked him up and down before pulling a gun on him. He stopped, hands high in defense, ready to attack, but only if need be. Their had been enough blood spilt, staining his hands for one day.

"Lycan or Vampire?" She questioned, he noticed a bead of sweat cascade down her chubby, wrinkled face. He also smelt the all too familiar scent of fear.

"Neither." He spoke, he sure as hell wasn't gonna say 'Both. Wanna see how quickly I can kill you?'

"Are you sure?" She questioned, her hand wavering a bit, not sure if she should trust him.

"Positive Ma'am." He tried to look frightened, maybe if he gave off a false sense of insecurity she would believe him and he wouldn't have to kill her.

"What do you want?" She barked out.

"Just a room. I'm passing through and need a place to sleep for the night." He watched her gaze as it looked him up and down once again. He knew he looked like shit, but the look on her face confirmed it without any words spoken.

He hadn't had a decent sleep since he escaped the medical building two weeks prior. In that time he had roamed about the forest scavenging for food, only to get in an all out war with two sickly looking Lycans. One had scratched him, in defense he had sent him threw a tree while ripping the throat out of the other. It had surprised him as he held the trachea and esophagus in his hands, he had never done that before, but it came so naturally.

"Alright." She said lowering her gun. She didn't sound too sure of herself as she pulled out a key and laid it on the desk before her. "Twenty dollars." She muttered, her hand never leaving the trigger.

Michael approached her cautiously, if he made one wrong move she'd fire at him and shoot him. In return he would rip her to shreds, though at the moment it seemed as if he'd be doing her a favor. He placed a bill down and she took it greedily before watching him ascend up the stairs.

Michael took in his room and was surprised the inn wasn't just as abandoned and condemned as the rest of the shit town. He eyed the bed tiredly and rushed over to it, kicking off his shoes in the process before lying down.

As he lay there, staring out the window, his mind began to wander. Where was Selene? Was she out there looking for him? She was even alive?

He felt like shit, he had been in such a hurry to escape, he never once thought somebody else could have killed those men. It never crossed his mind the ones who had held him could have been very well holding her as well. He didn't even look, he just fled, possibly condemning her to her demise. The very thought pained him, he would not be able to live with himself, should he one day find that true.

He loved her, he would die for her.

Though he would have never admitted it years ago, or centuries, depending on how long it had truly been. He had come to love Selene more than he had ever loved anyone else, even more than Samantha.

Selene was different than any other woman. Except for the fact she immortal and a vampire, she was strong and self efficient. She wouldn't let anyone get in her way, not that anyone would so long as she was pissed. She could kill a man with her bare hands, she had also turned her back on her entire 'family' and all her belief's just to make sure he didn't die. He owed his life to her and he wanted to make sure he spent the rest of their immortal ones repaying her with his love.

His heart ached, he had once loved Samantha, of course he had. She was his wife at one point. Her death had nearly destroyed him, he thought he'd never recover and live again. Until Selene held him against a wall asking for answers to questions he knew nothing about.

Samantha had been charming, sweet and a real nice girl. Everything he could hope to find in a woman, a regular girl next door. But Selene held a certain trait to her that had him wanting more, she was worse than any drug in the world. He couldn't live without her and though it pained him to admit it, had Samantha still been alive he would have broken the poor girl's heart.

Sleep crept up on Michael, taking him into a state of unconsciousness with his lover on his mind.

He looked around, he was on the pier, the night engulfed the sky in darkness as men called to one another, killing the silence. He turned to see Selene heading towards him, running at her full speed as an overly large bullet headed his way…pain overcame every other sensation in him, nothing was worse than this…then everything went black.

As he slept in the chamber, he swore he could feel her. Not too far from him, only feet and blocked ice separating the two. His mind grew fuzzy again as a smile spread across his sleepy face. The feel of her soft naked body beneath his as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly. The sweat that covered both of their bodies and the absolute ecstasy as she came around him.

Suddenly her image sprang before him, no loner wearing her latex, but instead what appeared to be black jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

She looked confused as her eyes bore into his, he watched as her whole body was lifted off the floor and pushed against a nearby wall. Around her neck were bluish grey fingers with nails that dug into her skin, drawing blood instantly. She looked so helpless and weak. She would never let her guard down and let this happen unless she trusted her attacker.

He searched her eyes. Crystal blue staring back at him, what he saw made him physically sick to his stomach. Hurt, betrayal and terror looked back at him. This was not his Selene. He looked deeper, hoping to see the reflection of her attacker in them, what he saw scared him to no end. Dark black mirrored back at him, one single crystal blue ring was centered in the middle.

"P-P-P-Please." She begged, her face and neck turning blue.

He locked eyes with her once more before finding it all too much to take. His eyes popped open and he sprang out of bed. Outside the sun chased away the night and brought about a new day, but nothing in the world could chase away the darkness in him.

Michael needed time to think, and taking a walk through the streets of the long forgotten town seemed to be his only outlet.

Selene was dead, it was hard to wrap that thought around his mind. Not only was she dead, but she was dead by his hands. The image of her face, her body gasping for air as his hand suffocated her would forever haunt him. No wonder he woke up in that medical facility.

He killed his lover, no telling how many others. They had captured him and contained him before he could harm anyone else. He was a killer, a wild animal, there was no humanity left in him, he suddenly felt empty.

He took a seat on an old bench as questions once again bombarded him.

What had caused him to loose control? What had taken over his mind with rage that he would end the life of the only one that mattered to him?

It seemed these days he had more questions than answers, a terrible thing to have in such a confusing world.

He didn't want to dwell on it too much, the fact remained, she was dead. Nothing he did now could change that. He didn't even know where he had last seen her. He just wished with every fiber in his being he could find her, tell her he was sorry and hold her once more.

It felt like years, a decade, maybe more, since he had heard her voice, felt her touch and inhaled her scent. He was not just lost, but broken. He searched up and down the street, wondering where to go from there.

He couldn't go back the way he came.

Mrs. Shoot-first-ask-questions-later would no doubt greet him the same way as before, asking how much longer he planned on staying. Not to mention the money she would want, he was low on funds enough as it was. But he also didn't want to move forward, there was no future if Selene wasn't there. He wondered how much longer he'd be cursed to roam the world alone before succumbing to his own fatal demise. Would it _ever_ come?

He got to his knees, though weak he made his way down the path. Not sure what the future held, but knowing going back was no longer an option.


	4. Drift Away

Selene looked at the dark road ahead of her. The rain poured from the sky, soaking the once dry pavement and cleaning it from the previous day's events. If only people could be cleaned just as easily.

She ran as fast as her tired body could carry her, silver nitrate bullets filled the gun in her hand and the one on her left hip. Extra rounds rested at her side in a protective case. She could feel her lungs adjusting to the increased speed, supplying her body with the needed oxygen. She looked back, though she couldn't see any more Lycans she knew they were there. She could feel them deep in the pit of her gut. They would give her a false sense of hope before striking from the side. She had seen them not too long ago, they had approached Eve and herself in the middle of the evening and had chased them a good distance off their course. There had been at least twenty. She had fired off twelve rounds while trying to make a shield for Eve to escape unnoticed. Three had died instantly, two were injured beyond help, and most likely left for dead, while five had only been grazed with the flying bullets. The others had taken hot pursuit after Eve once Selene had paused to reload.

She had chased six of them down, shooting as she ran, gaining a great lead as she now desperately searched for her daughter. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had lost them, or even where. The only important thing was for now, not a Lycan was in view. Desperate for answers of her daughter's whereabouts, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she was close enough to grab hold of her daughter's sight.

Just as quickly as her eyes closed did the image of a fast moving world appear before her; though the vision was blurry with Eve's tears, Selene knew she was close. To both sides water calmly rested in the banks below, only being interrupted by ripples the falling drops offered from the sky. She opened her eyes and noticed a bridge not that far ahead, her heart leapt in her chest as her eyes rested on the image of her daughter atop the stone structure, desperately searching for her mother.

Anger rose in her as she watched Eve looked side to side, confusion on her face. She was being surrounded, her long black hair plastered to her face, making her appear far younger and vulnerable than she really was.

Selene's pace quickened as she neared the only thing in her life that had come to matter, other than Michael. She slowed as she saw her daughter looking at a man who kneeled in front of her, his hand caressed her soft check. Other, taller, men surrounded the one kneeling before her almost making it impossible to see the man who dared to lay hands on her little girl. Three more men dressed in black blocked Eve's only way of escaping. Her face filled with horror as she looked up and made eye contact with her mother. Selene froze as she watched one of the men dressed in black grabbed a hold of Eve, quickly bringing a knife to her neck. Her body jolted at the sudden act, taking her by surprise. The one who had been speaking to her rose to his feet, but didn't bother to turn and see what had been the cause of the child's reaction.

Selene watched as the man in charge walked forward and whispered something to a skeleton of a man. He was tall and skinny, his face looked as if nothing separated the skin from the bones, and his eyes were small and hollow, as if life hadn't existed there for over thousands of years. It was hard to tell if he was a Lycan or a Vampire, but knew whatever he was, he gave the woman a feeling of looking at Viktor from afar.

The skeleton man nodded as his eyes locked with Selene's. A grin, one she was sure death would give before collecting his souls, spread across his thin face, causing the excess skin to wrinkle up and cover his eyes, making them nearly impossible to see. Before having time to think, a strong force came up behind her and place a gun at the back of her head.

"Drop it." The voice was cool and smug. She raised her hands to the crying sky and winced as the cold metal fell from her grasp and to the floor. She then felt the strong hands on her hip as they pulled out the gun at her side. He tossed it to the floor just as quickly with a loud 'clang'. Her heart sunk as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind.

_Who were these men? What did they want? _

She tried to think of a way to get out alive and with Eve, but came up empty. One wrong move and they would attack, she knew little of what these men were capable of and Eve was still weak. Not to mention if they didn't know what she was, she would risk exposing her.

"Mum!" Eve called out as Selene's attacker grabbed both her hands and placed them behind her back. Twisting her wrist in the forceful process, something, though was unnecessary, she knew the man enjoyed doing.

Selene's gaze shot up and made eye contact with her daughter, silently telling her it was all going to be aright. Sadly, Eve saw through her tough exterior and looked away. The tears that had once blurred her vision were now cascading down her cheeks, mixing with the pouring rain water.

"Well, well, well…" The voice was arrogant, smug and too over confident. "What do we have here?" She knew the voice long before making eye contact with its owner.

"Kraven!" She spat it out, as if it were acid to her lips. Her eyes gave her away, she knew it. They were wide and full of disbelief. She had heard not long after defeating Marcus and William that he was dead, murdered by the hands of Marcus himself.

She had believed it…until now.

"Hello Selene." He whispered pushing back water soaked strands of hair from her face. "Long time no see." He mumbled coyly.

"Not long enough." She muttered back through gritted teeth. He smiled, not the least bit surprised with her reaction.

"What's wrong Selene? Thought I was dead? Thought I'd leave the only woman I ever loved to find happiness with her Lycan lover?" Disdain dripped from every word, Selene watched as Eve winced at the reference to her father. A small, almost inaudible, moan escaped the child.

"Shut up!" The knife man spat, digging it deeper into her throat. A dark read substance began to drip out the small cut. The knife stayed there, keeping it open before the wound had a chance to heal itself. It wasn't needed, she hadn't fed in over a month, healing was not one of her strengths at the moment.

They had finally found him, after weeks of searching. Just has they had left Hungary and entered into Romania, Eve had picked up on his scent. They found him, tucked away in the woods, ripped limb from limb, and left for dead. When they had gotten to him, it was already too late. It had been hard on Eve, she would never get to know her father. It had nearly killed Selene to witness him defeated. Eve was her world now, the only reason she chose to continue. Though it had been hard at first, she knew she had no choice.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kraven asked turning and walking towards Eve. If looks could kill, Eve would have had Kraven dead where he stood. "You have your mother's face." He whispered kneeling down to look the broken child in the eyes. He grabbed her cheeks, cupping her chin in his palm while harshly lifting her head so their gazes met. "You have your mother's lips." He spat, placing a harsh kiss on them.

Selene sprang forward ready to rip him to shreds, but the two men behind her held her back.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted out through the thunder and into the night.

Eve opened her mouth, bringing her teeth to close around his bottom lip, breaking the skin, only letting go once he had pulled himself free. His blood rested on her lips and she licked it off slowly, enjoying the taste of it. A small hole separated the skin as the red substance spilled down his chin and neck. He brought his hand up, striking the innocent child, Selene forced her eyes closed. He had once hit her like that, years ago when she had just barely met Michael.

"But your eyes…." He had grabbed a chunk full of her hair out of anger, pulling her head back forcefully. "Those are not your mother's eyes." Eve tried not to give herself away, but it was hard, she was scared. "Are you really the spitting image of your mother? Or is their more of your father than you'd like to admit?"

He let go of her hair as the once soft blue eyes grew dark as the night sky above them, soon a crystal blue ring reflected in the middle.

"Daddy wasn't strong enough to stop me, and you won't be any different." He cupped her cheek as he spoke, giving it a soft slap as he finished. Eve's skin began to change once hearing Kraven had been the one to murder her father. He had been the one to cause her mother such pain and agony, he had been the reason she would never meet the other half responsible for her existence. "And now you'll meet the same demise he did." He said pulling a silver sword from a holster on his back. A bolt of lightening pierced the sky, reflecting the light onto the shiny object.

"KRAVEN! WAIT!" Selene yelled, throwing herself towards him, but not getting very far. "PLEASE!" She begged. "I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her. She's all I have left. Please!"

Even to her own ears she sounded weak and desperate. Kraven smiled inwardly as her pleas hit his ears, she had finally been broken. She was fighting against every fiber in her being that told her not to do so. She couldn't help it, despite how she felt about being emotional and vulnerable. She knew she would never forgive herself for being the cause of her daughter's death.

Tears formed in her eyes and just like that…she was defeated. There was everything to loose and nothing more to gain. She had lost so much, her family centuries ago; her vampire family had turned their backs on her, betraying her. And now her own family, her last chance at happiness was about to be taken away as well.

Kraven turned and looked Selene in the eyes, grateful things were going his way. He had the Lycans pick up their scent and chase Selene and Eve into plain view. Right where they were now. He was either going to kill Eve or leave with Selene, there were no other options, and no room for screw up.

"I'll let her leave, allow her to be the feral animal she is." The taller male dug the knife deeper into the young hybrids neck, more blood poured out. "Let the Lycans deal with her." He spat out.

"In exchange for what?" She asked softly, disgusted with herself that she'd make such a deal, but she was willing to do anything to save the life of her only child.

"In exchange for you." He had his men bring her to her feet so they were looking into the other's eyes. "You come back with me, we'll get married and taking control of the vampires, we'll return to rulers we once were."

"They won't want me, I'm marked." Ever since she had been with Michael and killed the elders, the vampires feared and loathed her. No longer accepting who she was, but what she was, a hybrid loving vampire with a hybrid daughter.

"Let me worry about that." He said bringing the knife to her lips. "What you have to do is chose, your daughter's life, or a life without your daughter."

It wasn't a choice, no mother in their right mind would choose to have their offspring murdered, not when they could do anything to prevent it. Selene looked up again, locking eyes with the child she would always love.

"EVE!" She called into the night. "GET OUT OF HERE! NEVER COME BACK!" she watched as the girl's face fell, her body changing back to its human form. Confusion ruled covered her soft delicate features. The last words that left her mouth tasted like bile knowing they would be last she would ever speak to her. "LEAVE! NOW!"

She knew Eve was lost, she hadn't heard the deal she made with Kraven for her life and freedom. Instead she took her mother's words to heart. She forcefully pushed the men off of her, and took off running into the night. Tears took over her vision, blurring the world around her. Her hand pressed firmly across her neck in an attempt to stop the blood from spilling. She was alone, never to be loved again. She began to wonder if her mother had ever loved her at all.

"Now, my love…"Kraven said commanding his men to release her. "WE have a wedding to plan."

"I'd rather die than spend another moment with you." She got out, spitting in his face. He wiped the saliva off, unfazed by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh Selene. I will have your heart." He stated clearly, shoving his hand to her chest. She fell back in excorticating pain as she felt the skin beneath her left breast open without so much as a cut. He had broken through her flesh with just his bare hand, she felt him search aimlessly before reaching his desired object. "Even if I have to take it from you."

Selene stood in shock as she stared at the beating organ in his hand. Her fingers rushed to the gaping wound in the middle of her torso, she could feel them quickly becoming covered in blood as she realized he had ripped it from her chest. She watched awestruck as he squeezed it until it stopped beating, then she slowly felt her body fall backwards off the bridge, watching as Kraven departed unmoved by her death.

As she fell she heard gunshots ring out into the night. The men at Kraven's side ran off in the direction Eve had disappeared to. She knew Eve was dead or would be soon. She had tried so hard, come so far, only to be defeated. Her body crashed into the water, her world going dark as the cold liquid engulfed her. She had lost Michael, Eve and now her own life.

Maybe one had to die in order to live.

Selene opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She had expected to see herself at the bottom of the bank, water surrounding her. Fate telling her she was supposed to live an eternal life alone, knowing the ones she loved were dead. Instead what she found made her heart stop.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Eve stared at her curiously, not sure what to make of the image in front of her. Off to the side the warm inviting sun poured in from the open window, the tattered curtains dancing with the light breeze. Selene's hands fell to her chest, grasping at the black shirt, finding it dry. She quickly lifted it up, her fingers roaming the bare flesh beneath her left breast. She was surprised to find no open wound rested there, and no blood looked to have spilt either.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she found herself still in the couple's apartment in Hungary. Outside the people of the 'cleansed' country were just starting their days. She was alive, Eve was alive. And somewhere out there she hoped Michael was still alive, while Kraven lay dead.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked almost afraid to speak, her gaze was turned away, not sure what to make of her mother's early morning self groping.

"Fine. It was just a nightmare." Selene mumbled bringing her hazel eyes to meet Eve's soft blue ones. She said it more to herself, trying to convince her heart the world she had just escaped from as only concocted by her own subconscious mind and that not only was her daughter alive and well, but she would never do anything to bring the look of betrayal to her daughter's face again. "You look just like your father." She whispered. Eve was taken back by the statement and looked at her mother confused before smiling lightly and allowing a soft blush to creep along her cheeks. "What time is it?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes, anxious to change the topic of conversation and build up the wall around her heart once more.

Soon, as time would pass she would learn to express her feelings to her daughter, but not yet, not now.

The sun outside told her it was at least mid day, she had slept the greater part of the morning away. Eve got up from the foot of the bed and walked out of the room. Selene watched confused as she reentered; a small object in her grasp.

"It says one-four-nine." She whispered looking down at the silver in her hand. Selene noticed it was a watch, no doubt left behind by the family who had once called this place home.

"It's almost two?" She questioned, Eve shrugged unsure what it meant. "You understand numbers, but not how to tell time?" She questioned, suddenly realizing her daughter's education was limited.

"Yes. The woman who was to watch over me…Lida….she tried to teach me, every day she would bring books with words and numbers. I started to learn as soon as I began to talk. She told me she wanted me to understand the world."

"Why would she care if they were just going to kill you?" She asked confused. Eve shrugged, she hated to think about her time in Antigen. Though the woman had tried to befriend her and offer motherly love, it was never the same. Nobody ever could or ever would be her mother, other than Selene.

Selene watched quietly from the bed as Eve made her way to the overstuffed chair next to the window. She picked up a small book and opened to a page it appeared she had previously marked. She noticed it was a children's book, Eve had more than likely taken it from the nursery while she slept.

"Have you been reading this whole time?" Selene asked walking over to her daughter and looking at the bright colors that made a happy world on the page, completely different from the one outside the window.

"No." She mumbled placing it in her lap and looking off to her side, her eyes never making contact with her mothers.

"What's wrong?" Selene asked softly, desperately searching for the cause of her daughter's indifference to the world around her.

"Nothing." She muttered, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You're lying." She whispered coldly, more so than she intended. She sought to break a wall Eve had put up, but seemed to push her away with the statement. The girl before her was so much like herself it scared her.

Had she done something wrong?

"I am not." She stated harshly, her cold eyes meeting Selene's. As she stared into the blue iris's she saw hurt and loneliness.

"What aren't you telling me, my child?" Selene tried again, trying to offer the girl comfort with the term of endearment. Maybe she'd be more approachable and Eve would trust her more if she just attempt to connect with the girl, she was after all her mother.

Eve stared into her mother's eyes. She looked lost, never had she faced anything as confusing as the girl before her. She knew her mother was trying. It had been hard enough for her as it was, and Eve wasn't making it any easier.

She quickly sat up in her seat, her gaze left her mother's and turned towards the window. Selene watched as her daughter shot out of the chair, the book in her lap falling to the floor as she jumped to look out the window, her elbow holding up her head. Curious, Selene crept up behind her and followed her eyes to the street below. Under the hot midday sun families rushed about their days, but Selene noticed it was a little boy walking along the sidewalk across the street that held her daughter's attention.

"Dillon! Slow down!" A woman called not that far behind him. The boy was playing hop-scotch along a chalk riddled ground only he saw.

Selene had seen him before, his mother would walk little Dillon to and from school every weekday. Eve had taken a liking to the boy, watching him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Selene had allowed her daughter's infatuation to continue, seeing there was no harm in it. Eve giggled softly as the little boy Anthony ran up to Dillon and tried to trip his older brother, but failed.

"I want to meet him." Eve said looking to Selene as the boys and their mother disappeared from view.

"Absolutely not." She got out quickly.

"Why not?" It wasn't a whine, just a simple question.

"Because Eve, you're different than other children. A human would never understand you, let alone try and get to know you."

"But Mum, I wouldn't tell him. I would just say hi and that's all." Eve begged now, longing for company of her own age. She loved her mother, but all children needed friends their own age. Selene knew this, but also knew that Eve was too much of a risk to a world still paranoid about Lycans and vampires. Had word gotten out that a hybrid of the two species existed there would be no protecting her or Michael.

"No Eve. It's too risky. It's for your own good."

"It's not fair mum. I didn't ask for this…who would?" She got up from the window, angry tears filled her eyes. "I just want a friend."

"I know you do, and believe me one day you will, but not now Eve."

"When Mum? I don't want to be alone forever."

"I know, and you won't be, you have me and your father."

"That's not enough!" She screamed, her mother's eyes softened at the hurtful words. She knew Eve was mad, she every right to be, but it still didn't make the words hurt any less. "I have you Mum. We don't know where dad is, and I want someone my own age."

"Not now, not when we are so close to getting out with our lives. Now is not the time to start making friends. We have more important things to do."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She repeated again, throwing herself on the chair behind her. Outraged by her over sheltered life, she was beginning to think the walls Antigen held her in were no different then the ones her mother put up.

Selene didn't know what to do, Eve was at the age where she was starting to hate everything her parents would say and purposely want to disobey. She just hoped her daughter was smart enough to not do anything stupid. Knowing she needed time to relax and calm down, She left the room.

She would do anything for her daughter, she knew that already, she only wished it didn't mean hurting her in order to protect her. She just hoped she'd find Michael soon.

_Just so it's clear and there are no misunderstandings...the whole ordeal with Kraven and Eve were just a nightmare of Selene's. Its gonna help her admit her love for Eve and be a little more affectionate. I just hope that was clear enough in the story...if not sorry._

_Hope it was alright, please review...thanks_


	5. Sorrows Hold

**Sorry it has been so long, thank you all for your patience, also sorry if this chapter seems not my best. I needed to update but I'm working real hard at my job. For the first time ever we'll be opened for 24 hours on Wed and its kinda a huge deal...WATEV!  
><strong>

**Well hopefully after the week is up I'll be quicker on my updates. Thanks to all of your for the support its much appreciated.**

They had been in the apartment a little more than three weeks, only a few more days remained and they would be free from the confines Hungary held on them. Eve had become unusually quiet in the past few days, not that she spoke much to begin with, but now she hardly spoke at all. Almost afraid of what her mother's reaction would be to anything that passed her lips. Whenever she did speak it was always with a soft tone and in the form of a question.

Selene was starting to feel bad, she didn't want her daughter to hate her, but she was also desperate to keep the hybrid alive and safe. She was slowly beginning to understand some of the problems her own mother had in raising herself. Some days were better than others, however, on the days Eve saw Dillon walking home from school, she would start all over again. She would continually ask to meet the boy, but still Selene stood her ground. Luckily she would just sigh and continue to stare out the window, she may not have known it, but it was for her own well being.

A knock at the door pulled Selene away from a book she had been reading. She had found it sitting on one of the shelves covered in dust and had decided it was perfect to help Eve take the next step in her developmental learning skills. The young girl sat quietly and watched as her mother handed her the book, she took it before turning to see who was at the door.

"Morning." A male voice mumbled, Eve took this moment as the perfect time to escape and quickly headed down the hall and out of view.

"Is something wrong?" Selene asked the visitor as she watched her daughter leave from the corner of her eye.

"No, but I brought you guys some blood." Sebastian said entering the apartment as Selene made room for him in the doorway. "David asked that I bring it to you, he figured it would be a while before you two were able to feed again and you would need your strength for the upcoming week."

"Thank you Sebastian." Selene said taking the chilled bags and placing them on the kitchen counter.

"How is she doing?" He asked noticing the apartment was quiet except for the two of them.

"It's hard, she wishes to make friends, but it's just not possible for her." She confided in the detective in hopes he would have suggestions. What did normal girls Eve's age do? It had been so long since she herself was that age or even human at all.

"Nowadays it isn't easy. She'll get over it, kids always do. They just need to do it by their time." He said picking up the book Eve had left behind. "Hamlet?" He questioned sarcastically.

"The sooner she knows life doesn't have happy endings, the better off she is."

"That's a pessimistic way of looking at it." Selene shrugged off the comment, the gleam in her eye told him she took it as the joke it was intended to be. "Well I better be going, incase I don't see you guys before you leave, good luck."

"Thank you." Selene said following him to the door.

"No, thank you." He smiled softly before turning to leave. "BYE EVE!" He called into the quiet apartment.

Selene closed the door before turning to walk down the hallway following the path her daughter had taken not long before.

"Eve!" She called and turned the corner to find the master bedroom silent and empty. "EVE!" She called again, her heart beginning to race as she quickly walked over to the bathroom and peaked in to find it empty as well. "EVE!"

She could feel a million thoughts run through her head and not one of them was good. What if the Lycans found them? What if they had taken her away and she would never get to see her precious child again? She searched the room frantically for any signs of a struggle, but found none. Her gaze was then pulled to the window when the flowing curtains grabbed her attention.

As she peered out to the streets her eyes fell to the object of her desire. Across the way Eve stood on the sidewalk, her jeans looked ripped beneath the left knee, most likely in her quickened attempt to escape out the window unnoticed. Her hair framed her face as a smile spread across her lips. Selene once again followed her daughter's eyes to land on the familiar face of Dillon.

He seemed to be lost in his own world as he walked by, coming to a stop as he noticed Eve standing off to the side alone. She quickly lowered her head and smiled shyly as he approached. Her heart was racing and she felt slightly flushed, her stomach did small flips and her hands began to sweat. She didn't even know her body could react in such a way, the new knowledge left her at a slight unease.

"Hi." Dillon said softly, she looked up to make eye contact. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his, as a soft shade of red covered her cheeks.

"Hi." She muttered back pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"My name's Dillon." He said extending his hand.

"Eve." She muttered taking it in her own and softly shaking it. Selene watched cautiously, something seemed out of the ordinary when she scanned the street and couldn't see sign of either Dillon's mother or little brother, Anthony.

"Wow, that's a pretty name." He said. Eve smiled again, blushing more this time while lowering her gaze. She silently thanked her mother for giving her a nice name. Despite how her mother acted she knew she meant well, it was just hard to understand her. For this instance her mother was wrong, Dillon was a nice boy and no harm had come from talking to him.

Selene monitored the scene from a distance as a few other kids caught up to Dillon and looked her daughter up and down, almost afraid of what to make of her. One of the taller boys crept up behind Dillon and offered his hand to Eve, she shook it as well, appearing happy with herself and her new friends. Another male with long black hair seemed to scan their surroundings. Selene followed his eyes and quickly realized that besides the four children nobody else occupied the street, her heart dropped into her stomach as realization hit her.

"So what are you?" The taller boy asked looking the girl before him up and down.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not sure what he meant.

"You heard him, what are you?" The other quiet boy approached her and gently ran the back of his hand against Eve's soft cheek.

"I smell a vampire." He muttered, his eyes growing dark.

"Can't be, she's in the sunlight." Dillon muttered, his eyes had also grown dark.

"Plus I smell a Lycan." The taller one spoke. All their eyes were black and bore into her soul.

"What are you my pretty?" Selene watched as her daughter's face turned from shy and embarrassed to scared. Her eyes scanned the street just as the boy's and her mother had done not long before.

"Leave me alone." She said pushing one of the boys' hands away from her arm. She wanted to cry, not only was her mother right, but the boy she had grown to like was a Lycan and as soon as he realized what she was, he'd want her dead.

She frantically searched for sight of her mother. Surely she would have noticed she was missing by now. She smacked the boys hand away once more, softly muttering 'Stop it' under her breath. _Mother? Where are you? I'm so sorry._ A small tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away, she would not show weakness, she would not allow her emotions to win.

"She's feisty, Derek." The tall one spoke.

"Just how I like my vampires, isn't that right Dillon?"

"Right you are Keith."

Eve watched with horrified eyes as the boys before her began to change. In a moment's time she found herself faced with three hungry Lycans, she watched as in the distance her mother fell from the window, gracefully landing on her feet. A bullet rang out into the quiet street, all three Lycans turned to see Selene standing there, gun in hand.

"Leave her alone." She demanded pointing the gun at Keith's head.

"Mum." Eve called out, she sounded lost, confused and alone.

"Eve…RUN!" She yelled out as a bullet left her gun and was fired right into Keith's head, sending the dead Lycan to the floor.

Selene watched as Eve took off down the abandoned street. The two Lycans hot on her trail, she took off after them as well, ready to die for her daughter's foolish mistake. Just as they turned the corner a loud scream could be heard followed by a Lycan body being thrown off to the side, the head completely severed from the rest of it. As Selene followed the noise she found Eve in complete hybrid form and surrounded by hungry growling Lycans. It had been a trap, they had lured her here.

"Well, well, well." Selene's eyes shot to Dillon who was back in his human form standing atop a crate. His voice pulled her back to her nightmare, this was all too similar. "Looks like we have us an outsider." The Lycans howled in appreciation of the challenge. "Kill her boys, leave no trail of the abomination's existence."

Selene started firing off rounds, while Eve fought against the approaching wolves. She threw one to side as Selene drove a knife into its skull. She silently cursed herself for having to change. It was harder to carry weapons unnoticed in her 'normal' clothes.

Eve turned around to see a Lycan jumping out at her only to fall short as Selene sent a silver nitrate bullet through its head. She quickly took her mother's outstretched hand and grasped on, allowing herself to be pulled as the Lycans took off after them, teeth ready for biting.

"Run faster, Eve." Selene spat out as they burst through the doors of an old abandoned building. Their hands separated as Eve looked back to the Lycans hot on their trail. "Don't look back. Just run." Selene said turning to grab her hand and pull her forward.

"AAAHHHHH!" Eve screamed out as one of them caught up to her, pulling her hair back desperately trying to knock her off the stairs. She watched horrified as her mother directed the gun into the Lycans open mouth before firing off five consecutive rounds. The body fell weak and dropped to the floor.

"Run!" She demanded shooting down into the stairs below while her daughter climbed them upwards.

Eve burst through the roof top door, panic set in her when she noticed her mother was nowhere to be found. She considered turning back, but knew it was pointless, if her mother was injured the Lycans would get to her, leaving her mother's effort in vain. If her mother as alright, heading back would only piss her off. She had already done that enough in the week. Not listening to her mom got her into this mess, so she vowed to listen from then on, even if that meant staying on a roof top alone.

Eve had just reached the edge when the doors burst open again. She looked back to see her mother desperately trying to block the door with a steel object.

"There are more coming. This won't hold them." She whispered to the eleven year old, installing a sudden sense of fear to run through her.

"There's no way down." She said, tears in her eyes.

Selene looked down to the street below her, there were no Lycans in sight, it would be easy to get down there and take off unseen. She quickly turned to Eve before falling to her knees back facing her daughter. Eve felt loss as her mother fell before her, they had finally been defeated.

"Get on!" She demanded motioning to her back.

"What?" Confusion riddled her voice.

"Get on and don't let go."

"Are you mad?" Eve asked her eyes wide in horror. Selene turned on her heel and held Eve's gaze. Behind the scared girl the Lycans clawed and fought against the door.

"I need you to trust me right now Eve. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Eve nodded in understanding. Her mother was crazy, but nevertheless she was her mother. "I would die before I let anyone hurt you." Selene got out, finding it hard to admit to the girl before her that she was now one of two things that could weaken and destroy her.

"I trust you." She whispered softly, eyes bearing into the vampiress before her, seeing past the brilliant blue and into the heart of a loving mother. At that moment she knew that no matter what happened, she would forever be there.

Selene turned back around so her back was facing her daughter once again. Eve quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, grasping tightly enough so she wouldn't fall, but loose enough as not to choke her. As Selene got to her feet and her body straightened out, Eve wrapped her legs tightly around her waist so that now her mother was giving her a piggy back ride. Selene then carried them both to the ledge, looking down confidently. "Hold on tight." She whispered.

"You're joking right?" The girl asked scared. At that moment the door to the roof burst open as four Lycans poured out of it. Selene then jumped up and together they fell from the roof top. Her hands firmly keeping Eve's tight around her neck as not to let go of her.

Once her feet hit the ground she stood up gracefully and released her daughter from her grasp, letting the girl slide down her back and onto her own feet. They then quickly took off down the alley, disappearing into the now freshly fallen night.

"They're gone." Eve called out looking back, having noticed they hadn't been followed for at least a good twenty minutes. Selene stopped and took her daughter into her arms, happy she was alive and safe yet again. Eve wrapped her arms around her mother, allowing herself a moment of peace in her embrace. She had never had this, someone to soothe her should something go wrong. She was quickly coming accustomed with it.

"Come on." Selene said pulling away and resuming lead.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they approached a car sitting in another abandoned alley not far from where they had been staying.

It had been there since they had arrived on the outskirts of town. Selene threw the door open and grabbed the emergency bag they had hiding in the back before walking around to get into the driver's seat. Eve followed and climbed into the chair next to her mother.

"We're leaving." She stated pulling out a gun and handing it to her daughter.

"Already?" Eve asked taking the gun as the car roared to life.

"They were watching you, probably for a good while. Who knows how many more knew we were there. We can't go back, and we can't stay. It's not safe." She said backing the car out of the alley way and flooring it down the street, running over a dead body in the process.

"I'm sorry." Eve spoke later that night. The silence that had filled the car was cold and uncomfortable. Selene looked over to Eve and saw her tiredly fighting to keep her eyes open.

Selene had noticed that her daughter's hair no longer flowed freely around her shoulders, but was now tied back in a long thick braid. She didn't even know her daughter knew how to do something as such, but figured she had watched her 'keeper' many of times before. She still knew so little about the being before her. Everyday she was experiencing something new.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing her daughter wince as the car ran over a bump too fast. She watched as Eve's hand fell to her side only to be quickly retracted. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Eve got out, but Selene didn't believe her and brought the car to a screeching halt.

"Let me see." She said taking off her daughter's seat belt and raised her sweater to see the large open wound, little blood spilled, but judging by the dry remnants on her skin and pants she had lost a lot, being too weak to self heal. Selene quickly moved the latex from her arm, she had changed back into her usual attire not long after they had crossed Hungary lines. She bit into her arm, drawing out the blood. "Here, drink."

"No, Mum." She fought pushing her arm away.

"I said drink." Selene demanded placing the bloody offering before her face. Eve grabbed onto it, gently taking the red substance in, her hunger increasing before finally deceasing. Selene took back her arm and watched as the wound disappeared before her eyes, no sign it was ever there remained.

"I really am Mum. I'm sorry I didn't listen." Eve repeated minutes later once they were back on the road.

"It's alright." She looked to the girl, her face had fallen, but her eyes were dry. "You just need to lie down and take a nap." Selene said slowing the car's speed, happy there were miles between them and Hungary.

"I know…I won't ever disobey again." She tried to plead for forgiveness, fighting unconsciousness.

"Yes you will…you're young. You just need to know I say what I do because I want to protect you." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I know, I was there once." Eve looked up to her mother, shocked at the sudden confession; she knew her mother liked to leave the past in the past. Which was why she fought off the memories that flashed before her eyes, her mother's blood gave her new sight at who she was. She fought to see what the substance offered, knowing when the time was right she would speak of it herself.

"I will try to listen." She offered out, sleep ruled her tired voice.

"Then stop fighting it and go to sleep." Selene mumbled.

A few hours had passed and in that time Eve had finally managed to find comfort and fall unconscious. Selene had watched the road intensely, only every so often looking at her sleeping offspring. She had gained and lost her first crush in only a few minutes, life for the hybrid would no doubt be difficult. She smiled as her daughter's body relaxed, her head falling and resting in her mother's lap. Selene's vision blurred for a moment before returning to normal, she knew she had to feed soon, it wouldn't be long before her own body fell weak and she would find herself useless to her daughter. She should have stopped, but instead willed the vehicle forward with her foot flooring the gas pedal. It wouldn't be long before her need to feed would become too uncontrollable.

Eve's body lightly tossed and turned in the seat, Selene watched her with curious eyes as her daughter once again fought the devil in her head. Selene brought the car to a forceful stop as Eve shot up in her seat. Her still closed eyes shot towards the window at her side.

"Daddy?" She questioned confused. Selene looked to her in shock, then followed Eve's gaze outside. It was dark, night was still among them, but in the distance the sunlight painted the sky in a soft orange, threatening to rise within the hour. Though dark, she could make out four Lycans chasing after something in the woods.

"Michael?" She questioned softly.


	6. Deliver Us

_Hi Everyone I am so sorry it has been a month since my last update. Life has been very hectic, I've had a death in the family and with work its just plain crazy. So please forgive me, I will try to update sooner next time I promise, thank you guys so much for baring with me, and please forgive me if this is not my best work, hopefully I can make up for it in my next chapter…enjoy_

_PS sorry about the post then deleting of the chapter earlier. Updating was a fluke I wasn't finished with the chapter just than…and wooops! Its up…oh well hopefully you enjoy this chapter its shorter than the others, but actually not that bad. I hope to update regularly after my great aunts funeral and hopefully no more death for a while._

Selene looked out into the distance; the once black sky was now the darkest shade of blue, promising a clear morning within the hour. She desperately tried to search the woods in front of her, hoping to catch sight of where her prey went. A few feet past the large trees that made up the entrance, a quick movement caught her eye, though with no moonlight to aide her exploration she feared she may have fabricated it. She looked down to Eve and watched as her eyes examined the same area.

"Here, take this." Selene demanded pulling a knife out of her boot and handing the sharp object to the girl before her. "Stay put."

Eve watched in shock as her mother placed a small blade before her, closed the door and proceeded into the forest after the Lycans. She quickly turned to the window and watched as her mother began to get smaller and smaller before finally disappearing from view.

Minutes passed, her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She sat back in the seat, debating whether or not to take off after her. She had promised to listen and obey more often, but the gut wrenching twist in her stomach told her she'd be foolish to stay behind. As if to answer her unspoken question, a howling in the distance pulled Eve out of her inner debate. She threw the door open and took off on foot, running as fast as her body would carry her. With her mother's knife in hand she searched around the dark forest for signs of life.

She slammed her eyes shut, praying to an unknown force her mother was close enough to catch glimpse of. Before her lids the image of a large dirt cliff appeared, it stood beckoning the intruder into its metal cylinder. She knew the tunnel led somewhere, and was determined to find where for herself. She opened her eyes and took off deeper into the wooded area, desperately looking for the landmark that resembled the one in her head.

The bushes and weeds that lined her path ripped away at her clothes and skin, opening the flesh and inducing droplets of blood to run out from the wounds. Before she had a moment to allow the soft stinging pain to sink in, her skin had healed itself, leaving no signs of the previous injuries, but dried blood. Her feet came to a stop as a gunshot rang out into the silence, followed by the cries of a dying animal. She quickly took off the same direction only to find a Lycan dead on the ground covered in blood and dirt. She knew it hadn't been long since her mother was here, the Lycan was barely transforming into its human state and the strong odor of gunpowder hung in the air.

She contemplating calling out to her, but knew the notion was foolish. Should there be other Lycans nearby she would give away her location and doom both her mother and herself.

She inhaled deeply and turned to see trees and bushes moving not far ahead. She cast her doubts to the side and quickly took off after the source. Breathing heavily as she ran, she was cautious about her movements. She had gotten no more than a few yards away before she found herself coming to a halt, her heart was the only sound to her ears, but her body caught the sound of another creature. She slowly turned and came face to face with a Lycan.

The large beasts black eyes bore into hers, its teeth sharp and only inches from her face. Within an instant fear and anger struck her to the very core, she felt her body begin to shift, her spine adjusting to accommodate her hybrid needs. Her fingers grew out as her skin turned blue and eyes fogged over. She let out a loud growl as she sprang forward, throwing the Lycan back a few feet as her nails started to claw at his eyes.

The wolf grabbed onto the girl, throwing her off to the side before standing on its hind legs and letting out a cry which brought terror to the young hybrid. She looked around frantically for her mother, but when she found the woods empty she knew this was it. All the hours of her mother's training came down to right now. Eve looked up as the Lycan jumped up and headed towards her, flying through the air towards its prey. As it approached she threw herself onto her back, tossed her legs up with force and jabbed her feet into the animals chest. She then flipped them both back, tightly gripping onto her mother's knife as they rolled down a nearby hill.

The Lycan drove its teeth into Eve's shoulder before they finally came to a stop. She let out a soft cry before realizing she was now lying on the beasts back. She quickly held the knife high and brought it down with such raw emotion that it cut straight through the dog's head, the impact and silver killing him instantly. Once his body stopped the involuntary moving she felt her body begin to slowly find its human form. She looked to her shoulder, happy to see the wound had healed before crawling off the dead body. She was clearly happy with herself and knew her mother would be too.

She got to her feet and took in her surroundings, before her lay a small path of dirt and brown leaves leading to what appeared to be a large hole in the cliff before her; an exact replica from her previous vision. She softly shut her eyes, hoping her mother was inside. What she saw before her was death and decay, skeletons lined the now underground tunnel.

She quickly took in her surroundings, double checking that no Lycans were following or waiting for her. She crouched on her knees, hoping to confuse any other Lycans that had happened to witness her struggle or perhaps just stumbled upon her. She was almost afraid that by moving they would attack from nowhere, even though she was positive she was alone. There hadn't been a scent of anything living around her for at least ten minutes now. She was certain that it had been the once vicious animal, which was now a naked man lying face down, her mother's knife through its skull and blood covering the face.

She reached forward and grabbed the knife, twisting it to break free of the flesh, blood and brain matter.

"I'll take that." She whispered to the corpse.

Eve stood up quietly, careful as to where she moved and how. She could feel her gut twist with anxiety and fear while her heart raced with adrenaline. The scent of freshly spilt blood not too far ahead pulled her forward courageously. All her fears were cast aside as her soft footfalls turned into giant steps, running towards her new target, knife in hand and lungs burning she didn't dare stop or look back.

Selene took in her surroundings. She was far from where she had left Eve, the Lycans had attacked her and pulled her deeper into the woods. No doubt she had even lost Michael, if it was truly him she had been following. She continued down the dark tunnel, blood covered her hands and her arm was scratched, but not open. She could feel the combination of fatigue and starvation finally kicking in. If this was a trap she was doomed. Thoughts of turning back now entered her head, she'd be better to Eve alive than dead. There was still so much she had to teach the girl, plus she knew she'd be destroyed to gain and loose her mother all in the span of a month; the pain of betrayal too much to bare. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Eve, but still she pressed on, besides the fact she was weak she was determined to find Michael.

She stopped short as the dark tunnel came to an end and emptied into a room covered with cement walls and tree branches. One lone light hung in the middle offering the only form of illumination to which otherwise would have been a dark room. Water leaked from the ceiling above, no doubt she was in some sort of chamber where workers funneled water from the forest creek and into the city.

Her soft brown eyes flashed a brilliant blue as she turned to face back into the tunnel. She would have sworn she heard something, but when it remained silent she turned back around and carefully entered.

The surroundings projected an image of abandonment, nobody had been down here in a while. Quite possibly just the Lycans, the random skeletons and bones told her they had most likely brought the humans here to feed from then dispose of. She pulled herself to the middle of the room, there was no exit besides the way she came.

No doubt the perfect place to use as a trap.

As she took in her surroundings her foot snapped a twig, the sound vibrating off the cement walls and echoing back to her ears. Out of her peripheral vision she saw something move, and she turned violently, hoping to catch glimpse of it once again. Before she could even react she found herself being shoved forcefully to the other side of the small room. Her back slammed against the stone wall, she softly cried out in pain. Before she even had time to recover mentally, a strong vise like grip was around her throat and the air was whisked from her lungs. Even though she could feel the icy breath of death on the back of her neck all her mind turned to was Eve.

She quickly opened her eyes to meet piercing black orbs, a vibrant blue ring rested in the middle. Selene watched as Michael's gaze softened as his stare bore into her soul. The grip on her throat loosened quickly as she watched his dark eyes disappear, offering her comfort when she saw the slightest hint of white. His skin was lightening into the pale tan she remembered all too well while his teeth receded. She could once again feel the ground beneath her feet as he lowered her body.

His gaze never once leaving hers.

She was only seconds away from looking into his blue eyes after twelve long and miserable years, when they quickly turned black yet again. His skin returning to the dark grey before she could even blink, his teeth were sharp once more and ready for the attacking. She wondered what could have brought on the sudden change in demeanor. She knew he was aware it was her standing before him, what could have him so startled?

It didn't take long as the cause gripped tightly at Michael from the back. Selene watched in shock as Eve clung to Michael for dear life, her legs wrapped around his torso. Her eyes were as black as her fathers as she threw her head back and brought it down violently, puncturing his neck with her teeth. The knife in her hand slipped from her grip and fell to the floor with soft clang.

Nobody was going to hurt her mother, not so long as the organ in rib cage still beat and pumped blood through her. Eve had come to the end of the tunnel just to see the being swipe her mother up and shove against the wall. She didn't even think before attacking, she refused to see her mother defeated, not as long as she was alive.

She was pulled back as Michael reached around, grabbed her by the hair and threw her off of him. Selene watched horrified as Eve went flying to the other side of the room her back hit a far wall and she fell to the floor. Selene jolted forward to see if her daughter had lost consciousness, but before her foot could even leave the ground Michael threw his arm out, offering protection and stopping her mid step.

He had already believed her dead, by his own hand, he'd be damned if he lost her again.

While Selene looked Michael up and down, subconsciously begging him with her eyes to let her check on their daughter, he watched as Eve got herself into a seating position, back resting against the wall. Her black jeans were ripped in various places, exposing small patches of skin along her legs. The long sleeved shirt she wore was ripped as well, the entire left arm was missing, and dried blood caked the fabric around the long ago healed skin.

It was at that moment black eyes met black eyes. Neither moved, Eve's anger fell from her face as she stared at the hybrid feet from her, guarding her mother in a protective manner. Selene watched stunned as Michael stared at his daughter, not knowing who she really was.

"Who are you?" He asked. Selene looked over to him shocked. He was standing before her; his flesh, eyes and body had returned to the Michael Corvin she had fallen madly in love with only years prior.

"My name is Eve." The girl spoke. Her body had also returned to its human form. Her eyes fell to the floor before locking with her mothers.

Michael looked the girl up and down, almost shocked at the child before him. He had seen her before, though wasn't sure from where. She reminded him of someone he knew, though unable to place who, a million thoughts were running through his mind as he locked gazes with her yet again. He felt a pang in his heart as he stared at her face, so familiar, yet so foreign.

"How many others…like you?" He asked wondering if he was being surrounded and if his doom would be met outside the tunnel.

"Just her…" Selene spoke up, sensing so much confusion in her mate. "…and you." She grabbed his hand giving it a soft squeeze. His head fell down to see her looking at the girl lovingly.

In that moment all questions were answered as he made the connection he fought with earlier.

"Selene…." He trailed off, not able to fully comprehend what his mind fought to believe, but his heart knew.

"She's my…_.our_ daughter." She caught herself. She wanted him to know the being before them, though so innocent and scared was his own flesh and blood. "Eve…come here."

She took a small step towards her mother, not sure how the man before her would react. _Would he be like her mother? Would he even want her? Did he possess something to him that would result in her alone? _Only in the most recent weeks had she wondered what it would be like to meet him. Never knowing he was alive until that fateful night in Anitgen.

As she got only feet from him she watched as he fell to one knee, so that they were both at eye level. She found herself instinctively taking a step back in shock, but as she witnessed his arms spread out, she found herself falling into them and melting into his embrace.

"She smells like you." Michael said to Selene as he kissed the top of the young hybrids head and released her.

"I thought it told you to wait in the truck?" Selene said looking to her daughter.

"I thought you could use some help." Eve said smiling as her hand slipped into her fathers. He had offered it to her, a warm and inviting notion in the simplest form.

"Unfortunately, she thinks like you." Selene said looking to Michael, a small smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye.

Eve giggled softly. For years she heard the people and Lycans in Antigen refer to her as an abomination, a freak to nature. For over a decade she knew herself only by what she heard them say. NEVER, not once, had she ever heard anyone describe her in reference to her parents. They wanted her to believe them dead, but here they stood next to her, very much alive.

Michael let go of Eve's hand and embraced Selene. The warmth of her body comforted him, she fit so perfectly in his arms that he would swear he was complete. He pulled her apart ever so slightly, just so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, Eve watched in awe at the emotions her parents displayed and was shocked to find tears falling from her mother's eyes. Michael titled Selene's chin upwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he wiped away her tears.

Once they pulled apart Michael turned and picked the young hybrid into his arm and carried her down the tunnel, Selene tiredly led the way in silence.

"When did you last feed?" Michael asked once they had exited the darkened path. He had noticed her weakened state and how she had dragged her body the whole way out.

Selene turned to see Eve unconsciously resting on her father's hip, head in the crook of his neck and legs tightly around his waist. Her only security was offered by her father's tight grip that wrapped around her tiny frame and clutched protectively around her leg, holding her in place. Strands of hair that fell out of her braid framed her face and made her look so vulnerable.

"I'm not sure." She whispered, the need to feed though was strong she had other things on her mind. Now she could feel the need growing. If she didn't feed soon Michael would end up carrying both of them.

She watched as he approached her, bit into his arm and offered it to her in a bloody sacrifice.

"No Michael." She said pushing it away. Though she fought him, her body betrayed her. The scent entered her nostrils and her eyes turned a brilliant blue while her fangs sprang forth.

"Yes, Selene. You're weak and I feed only last night, I'll be fine, but you won't." She knew he was right and the scent from her hands didn't help her cause. She took a glance over to Eve to be sure she was still sleeping. "She won't be up any time soon." He assured her, sensing her concern. There was still much to learn about the child in his arms, and much more about the relationship she shared with her mother.

He pushed the offering to her once more, holding it open with the hand that held Eve. Selene brought it to her mouth and drank in the red substance. Her eyes an illuminating cerulean as she pulled away, blood soaking her teeth as Michael released his arm and watched as it closed back up.

The sky above them was clear; warmth from the sun graced their skin. They had come so far, and still had yet miles to travel.


	7. Half a Life

Selene looked up to the approaching night sky; she could tell it wouldn't be long before the entire forest was blanketed in a coat of black. The Cheshire Cat moon promised a quiet night, while the stars constellations, and low clouds, let her know it was going to be a cold one. She took in a long breath and let it out harshly, a little too harshly for Michael's liking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his head shooting to lock eyes with her.

"Nothing." She muttered under her breath turning around to see Eve trailing only a few feet behind them.

"What is it?" She questioned curiously. Her eyes had widened as if preparing for the worst news.

"Nothing, darling." She muttered bringing her hand behind Eve, gently moving the girl in front of herself in an attempt to keep a better eye on her. Her hand ran through her long tresses, which were now flowing down her back, her braid long gone, and to her shoulders, where a loving touch of her mother offered solace. Eve looked up to her slightly confused, she knew her mother was attempting to reach out to her, to offer the only form of motherly support she knew how, but the words still sounded so foreign.

Eve looked up to Michael and stifled a laugh, the look on his face at Selene's term of endearment was of utter confusion. Michael locked eyes with his daughter and begged to know if that was the first time she had ever referred to her as anything other than her name. Eve only shook her head and made her way to her father's side.

"It's going to be getting late. We should pick up the pace." Selene said taking in the surroundings.

"Where is this safe house at?" Michael asked looking over to her curiously.

"It should be up ahead, maybe another mile and a half." She casted her gaze into the distance, Eve followed her mother's eyes, looking away when she saw nothing of interest.

Ever since finding the car smashed into a tree and beyond repair, most likely done by Lycans, they had been searching through the woods on foot. She knew they were all in need of blood and weapons, should they be attacked. Not to mention Eve was getting tired. She wasn't used to walking around all day just yet. No, her life behind Antigen walls kept her from enjoying the beauty of nature.

They continued on in silence for another half hour, Michael led the way, his body on high alert. He was ready to fight anything that was going to harm his family… _Family_…The word still sounded so foreign to him. He almost refused to believe that the eleven year old that followed them so trustingly was actually his daughter. Let alone a product of his and Selene's love. He would have never believed it had he not seen what she was capable of with his own eyes.

Perhaps if she wasn't the spitting image of her mother, and maybe, just maybe if every time he looked at her he didn't feel that stirring in his heart, the same her mother inflicted upon him, maybe then he'd find it easier to believe she was just another girl. The comfort mother and daughter shared in one another also didn't help him fight off the delusion that maybe this was all a dream, and that he would wake up back in Antigen and in his ice chamber, stripped of both his lover and their child.

"How long have you known Eve was alive?" Michael asked softly, he was never sure how to approach the question, but it haunted him. _How long had they been half a family? How long did they have in each other's company before finding him? Was Selene robbed of Eve's childhood as well? Or was she granted a piece of their daughter's development he would never know?_

"Almost a month now." She spoke coldly, as if the very thought of knowing their adolescent offspring such a short time disgusted her. Truth be told it did; him as well. "She freed me from Antigen, I later found you…" She trailed off, allowing her gaze to leave Michael and drift back to protectively glance at the object in question. Eve was now several feet behind, she found herself walking slowly and taking in the surroundings. Every few feet she'd kick a rock she had been playing with for the greater part of fifteen minutes. "We searched for you the entire month." Selene trailed off again, casting Eve a direct stare when the rock hit the back of her leg.

"Sorry." She mumbled lowering her head in shame. Selene's eyes softened, and she offered a small smile in form of comfort.

"I'm sorry Selene." Michael whispered, so soft he was afraid she wouldn't hear him. Then again he wasn't sure he really wanted her to.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"For not being able to protect you. For allowing them to capture us. For everything we missed with our daughter."

"Michael none of that was your fault." She spoke loudly, causing Michael to stop in his tracks and Eve to jump back at the sudden raise in octave. "You…WE…Didn't know about Eve. Had we would've known I would have been extra careful that night. This wasn't our fault." She was inches from him now and took his hand in hers. Clearly she had spent countless nights alone convincing herself that this indeed was out of their control. "It's _their_ fault. _They_ took her from us and made her believe we were dead."

Eve listened closely to every word that fell from her mother's lips. She never knew until that moment how much her parents had been injured by their time lost with her. She had always believed they wouldn't care, that they would take her in solely based on the fact she was their flesh and blood. Feeling guilty for bringing a creature like her into the world. She had always thought she'd be their 'problem', never imagining that for one moment her parents may have actually wanted her. Doctor Lane had once told her she was a mistake. A freak of nature that was never meant to be and she had believed him. Never once did she let her mind entertain the thought that they could actually love her.

"I'd kill them all over again just for keeping her from us." Selene muttered the last part, every word dripped with venom and hate. Michael's hand found her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning and continuing on the trail.

Selene watched Eve out of her peripheral vision as she slowly came to a stop and studied an animal on the side path. Eve crouched down on her knees and cautiously bringing her finger out to poke the animal, only to withdraw her hand quickly. She repeated the action more forcefully once realizing the creature wasn't going to attack her.

"It's dead, Eve. Leave it alone." Selene called out, causing the girl to rise to her feet, but before she could even stand to her full five foot three inch stature something jumped out from a nearby bush and threw the girl to the ground. With a loud 'ouff' Eve found herself staring up into dark black eyes.

The Lycan pinned the girl into the ground, its teeth only inches from her neck. Within a matter of seconds gun shots could be heard followed by a loud growl she only assumed was her father. Eve fought against the Lycan, trying to overpower it. Something she knew would've been easier had she would've feed recently. But still with little effort she managed to throw the mutt off of her and into a nearby tree. She blinked quickly as her eyes began to change and her body began to accommodate her hybrid needs. Her nails grew rapidly and she was soon soaring through the air to land on the Lycan's chest. She looked down to the creature with hungry eyes while her nails dug into his flesh, wrapped around his trachea and ripped forward.

In the distance she could hear her mother screaming out to Michael, her words were laced with worry and confusion as she questioned Eve's whereabouts. From the sound of it they had been ambushed and she knew they needed her help. She took a step forward only to be surrounded in utter darkness.

"Damn it Michael!" She screamed out, tears where in her voice, but her eyes were dry as the desert. "Where is she?" She called out.

A Lycan sprang forward, pushing her back forcefully into the ground. She struggled for a moment, the wind being sucked from her lungs, as she frantically searched for the metal object in her boot. Surprise settled in when she remembered Eve had never returned her knife.

She closed her eyes, before her was the image of a dead Lycan, its throat ripped out. She knew Eve was alive and well. She opened her eyes and noticed her gun only a few inches from her, she quickly stretched out, only to be jerked in her needed direction by the unknowing Lycan. Within the blink of an eye she had her gun in hand and brought it to the Lycan's head, spraying the forest floor in its blood.

She quickly shot to her feet and helped her mate rid themselves of the few remaining beasts.

"Did you find Eve?" Michael asked ripping the skull of a Lycan in half, his body returning to human form quickly.

"No, but she can't be far." She muttered closing her eyes. Panic and fear shot through her entire being when she was met with pitch black. "Impossible." She muttered.

"What?" Michael asked approaching his mate.

"I just saw her, she was fine, now nothing." Michael closed his eyes as well, hoping to catch glimpse of any sign to their daughter, but he too was met with black.

"EVE!" Selene screamed to the silent forest. A quick movement caught her eye and she quickly strutted toward the slowly dying Lycan. "Where is she?" She asked, Michael raised the bloodied and naked man high. "What have they done with her?"

"She is what we have worked so hard for. She is our future." He spat out, blood spilling with every word.

"Where are they taking her?" Michael asked, his eyes flashing black. "Where?" He barked out, shaking the man violently.

"Outside the city…There is another…" Was all he got out before the blood loss was too much and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Michael threw the corpse forward, angered over the lack of information.

"Now what?" Michael asked looking around the cleared area for any signs of other Lycans that may have survived.

"We find her." Selene muttered so harshly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Selene, wait!" Michael called out grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "I'm all for it, I want her back just as much as you do, but we don't even know where to look. Romania is a big place, she could be anywhere."

"No, not anywhere. They're taking her to Oradea." She paused closing her eyes once more in hopes of catching a piece Eve may have left for her, but opened them when nothing appeared.

"How do you know that?" Michael asked curiously.

"It's the next largest city over. A friend told me the workers at Antigen received several deliveries from a facility there. Whoever they are they know all about Antigen and Eve. They will most likely try and carryout Antigen's plans."

Sebastian had left her with several files on the Lycans during their time in Hungary. He had gathered as much research on Antigen as he could and tried to inform Selene of everything he knew. The word had gotten out of Eve's existence and both detective and mother knew that keeping her alive and safe was the only way to guarantee a better future.

Selene lifted her head and looked to her mate. "If these Lycans hurt her Michael, I'll never forgive myself." He was slightly thrown back as tears began to form in her eyes. "I promised her I would never let anyone hurt her and I intend to keep that promise or die trying." A few stray tears managed to make their way free and cascaded down her cheek. "Michael….I love her." She whispered and as the words left her mouth she was floored. She knew Eve was special to her, she knew she had never felt anything close to what she felt for her daughter, but never did she think she could come to love the girl so much, let alone admit it to another.

"What's wrong with that?" Michael asked confused at her declaration.

"I'm afraid I can't be a good enough mother for her." She sounded childlike, even to her own ears and despised her body's betrayal.

"She doesn't need the world's best mother Selene. She just needs a mother, someone to let her know it'll all be ok that no matter what she does she'll be loved. She just needs you to want her and try."

"I do want her, she makes me wish I knew how to be a mother. That I knew more than just killing. She needs someone who can offer comfort and support."

"That alone makes you a great mother." He assured.

"I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't…I won't let you…" He trailed off pulling her close. "You can only disappoint her by not trying." He whispered into her hair as she fell into his arms relaxing ever so slightly. Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead, God he missed the feel of her encased in his body. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Her hand fell to his chest and rested just above his heart, the gut wrenching feeling hit her quickly and brought back the memories of when she had believed it would never beat again.

"Come on…Let's go get our little girl back." Michael said leading the way out of the forest and towards civilization.

**Ok guys there was the next chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been in and out of the hospital being poked and drugged for the past few weeks. I swear if I have any more blood taken out I WILL pass out. Hopefully I don't go back for a while, I think the last outburst made my doctors hate me. I told them I was claustrophobic, but do they listen? NO!**

**So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon as well as Heavy Prey, now that I know what it's like to be treated like a lab rat I think that story will be more relatable in Eve's perspective.**

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end. My muse offed himself three weeks ago so I'm kinda dwindling here with ideas. I have maybe 2 chapters left, three if I can stretch it out. After I'm done with this story I will focus more on Heavy Prey and maybe come back and do a sequel. Who knows.**

**Well thank you so much for reading, please review. OOO…Riddle me this…who would like to see Erika in a future chapter? It's just so I know where to take it, if I choose to use her. Thanks so much. **


	8. Heal My Soul

**Hey everyone. I want to start off by thanking all those who have been avid readers of my stories and thank you all for your patience. I know I have been slow on the updates and less frequent as time progresses and I would like to apologize. I have been working 80 hour weeks and have a day to myself to maintain my self-control and sanity. So thank you all so much for the reviews and sticking with me on this journey. **

**Secondly, I would like to say this is sadly the last chapter of 'My Heart is Broken'. This story started out as a oneshot and turned into a semi-good story due to overcrowding reviews and pleas to do so. Its rather odd though, I started this story back in January when the death of my grandfather forced me to find solace once again in my writing and here as I end it, I have found myself mourning the fresh death of a close friend. In the time span of Seven odd months, I have also lost my closest great aunt. So I do hope that by closing the chapter on this story I too can close a chapter on my life, one that was dark and I was armed with nothing more than a flashlight and my imagination. **

**Thank you all again for reading and please review. I won't stay away from this fandom, I will always be checking back in. Thank you all for your support and thoughtful reviews.**

Upon opening her eyes, Eve was greeted with a blinding white flash. She slammed them shut immediately, afraid to even think the impossible. As she slowly opened them once again she noticed her long curls framed her face and covered her eyes, sticking to the skin and obscuring her vision. She slowly raised her hand to her pounding head and gently moved her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. As her hand withdrew she noticed a red substance stained her fingers, cautiously she brought her two fingers to her mouth and licked the liquid from them.

The first thing she noticed was the sweet, sticky nectar was not from her own body and slowly made her hunger more noticeable. She didn't know how long she had been out or how much time had passed. For all she knew it had been years since she last fed, let alone seen her parents.

At the thought of both Selene and Michael she raised her head and took in her surroundings. She felt her heart fall into her stomach, the familiar white walls had her head spinning and the cold tile she lay on had knocked the wind from her lungs.

"No." She whispered so softly. She didn't want to believe she was back. That maybe the past month had just been a dream, a dream in which she had gained her parents back, and come to love her mother and father far more than thought possible.

As she stood she found she had been tossed carelessly into the room. The way she had been laying on the floor was evidence enough to show her captors didn't care for her well-being as they disposed her body here. She glanced down at her clothes and only now noticed she had been stripped of her attire. She now donned a blue and white checkered hospital gown that tied at her lower back and just below the backside of her neck.

She quickly patted herself down feeling her body for any open wounds. She found none, but noticed she still wore her undergarments and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at her hands closely, under her nails more blood resided. It was caked with mud and skin, she couldn't remember a thing before she blacked out, but knew she gave up quite a fight.

She searched the room for any escape and found none other than the door in the corner. She didn't bother, knowing it would be locked. She looked up to the camera that monitored her and softly wondered how long she had been here.

"Is this the place?" Michael asked quietly as he made his way to Selene's side.

"Yes, this is Bio-Com. According to David's notes, they will be expecting us." She spoke softly, she was furious. Nobody took her daughter from her without asking. They had been on foot for three days straight, lacking sleep and rest, only stopping momentarily when necessary.

As if waiting for her audio signal an opening in the stone ground opened up swallowing both vamipress and hybrid alive. Michael fell quickly, looking for anything to grasp onto and break his fall, but instead landed with a loud dissatisfied grunt and a splash, one that only increased when Selene fell on top of him.

"Where are we?" Michael questioned helping his mate up before attempting to stand on his own.

"The sewer." She muttered taking off down one of the tunnels Michael hot on her heels.

"Hello." A soft male voice said. Eve lifted her head to come face to face with black eyes. "We have been looking everywhere for you Subject Two." His voice was deep and dark, Eve could feel her heart racing with every syllable he pronounced.

"My name is Eve." She muttered.

"Your name is Subject Two and will be addressed as such." The man spat out venomously. She cringed as his words stung her ears.

He reminded her so much of Dr. Lane and his son Quint. Throughout her years at Antigen they had told her she was nothing, a freak, a simple accident. That even her parents had taken their own lives once knowing they had produced such an abomination. She had cried every time she was reminded her parents were dead all because of her own existence.

She sat there tears burning the back of her eyes and threatening to fall. She slammed her eyes shut wishing the hateful names and words to leave her. Suddenly her mind wandered to her mother, cradling her in her arms as she cried heavily into her shoulder. Her father carrying her sleeping form out of the underground tunnel as her mother walked on in high alert of all those threatening to harm her family. An image of her mother biting into her own skin and losing a vast amount of blood just so her daughter wouldn't feel the pain of a simple wound past through her mind.

"I'll try." The words echoed in her head as a soft prayer spoken only by her mother. She had promised to try and be a good mother, promised to offer any and all she could for her own offspring.

Eve's head shot up to the man before her, tears long gone, hatred for this man and love for her parents etched on every corner of her soft delicate features.

"MY NAME IS EVE!" She screamed violently her eyes changing and showing her true self. The man looked at her smiling; the once quiet little experiment was now a young spitfire.

_So much like her mother._ He mused.

He raised his right hand and in it was a needle, a clear liquid rested in the thin vile. Eve took one glance at him and smacked him across the face, sending both male and needle to the floor, causing the vile to break and smash.

Within the blink of an eye she heard the sirens go off. She looked to the spot the man only seconds ago occupied, the door was now closed and a gas was being administrated into the white room. Eve fell to her feet quickly and bit into the unconscious stranger's skin, she quickly drained him before losing consciousness herself as the gas entered her system.

She fell back onto the floor, blood covering her mouth and teeth, images flashed through her mind as she blacked out.

"If I'm not mistaken, this corridor should lead us right to the upper floor." Selene said looking over to Michael who was on high alert to their surroundings. He locked eyes with his lover and softly nodded his head. Together they took off down the musty and cold tunnel, desperately hoping they could find their daughter.

After a few minutes of walking, Selene came to a sudden stop and turned to face Michael. His eyes questioned everything to her, and were answered when she glanced upward. He followed her gaze and cautiously approached her side. As he looked up, he saw light streaming in through a crack. Upon closer inspection he found that it was a trap door, one he was positive would open up to the top floor.

As he took in the distance from his spot to the ceiling he noticed the only way up was with Selene. Before she even had time to react he had picked her up and lifted her upward. Selene struggled in his embrace, clearly taken off guard by his actions. As she finally found her balance in his arms, she reached upward and slowly pushed the small door open.

"What do you see?" Michael called from below her.

"A large white room." She muttered; looking around making sure it was empty. Once satisfied it was, she moved the whole stone aside. Carefully, with the help of Michael, she climbed up and out onto the tiled floor.

She quickly scanned the room, guns at the ready. Not a soul was present and not a sound was made. Satisfied with the outcome, she threw herself back onto the floor and started to help Michael up as well; carefully keeping her eyes on the room so that nothing changed in regards to its abandonment.

Once they were both situated Selene looked to her lover silently, her tired eyes begged for this all to be over. Praying for a silent moment when they could just be a family without having to worry. Her body betrayed her, Michael cupped her face softly, she closed her eyes briefly allowing the touch to offer more comfort than it really should.

Eve fought to open her eyes, her lids were heavier then she remembered them being. As she opened them she found her vision was blurry with unshed tears and remnants of the drug still in her system. She stared at the ceiling above her and noticed the lights passed by in a daze.

"UGH!" she moaned out, trying to bring a hand to her pounding head. However, she waivered noticing something was keeping her limbs violently strapped down to the soft cot beneath her. She tried to look downward, but felt a hand quickly cover her forehead.

"STAY STILL! DAMN IT!" A woman yelled out forcing her head down and holding it in place.

"Mummy?" She questioned so softly.

"You're mummy isn't here you little rat." She spat out with venom. "Now shut up."

Eve couldn't see the woman, she only kept her eyes on the fast moving lights above her. The white tile that surrounded them gave her no indication as to where she was, or where they were taking her.

From a distance in the back of her mind, she heard doors open as she was wheeled in on the gurney she was strapped to, three numbers stuck in her mind as she felt a sharp pain in her arm and her eyes start to feel heavy once again. Before she could even think what was going on, her eyes fell closed and she blacked out.

Lights shattered the darkness behind her lids. They were moving by so quickly it seemed she were in a haze. The one looker struggled to glance off to her side, but failed. The heavy breathing told her Eve was in trouble. Out of the tear soaked eyes of her daughter Selene could see double swinging doors fly open, above it in delicate print the numbers 417 rested.

"What? What is it?" Michael asked softly.

"The fourth floor." She muttered out, taking off on foot. Michael followed her, hot on her trail.

Once finally reaching their destination, Selene and Michael walked down the long corridor. Their bodies on high alert at every corner they turned. In a very uncomfortable surprise, the floor was empty of any living beings. If lycans were in fact cohabitating the building, they made their presence unknown. Michael came to a stop outside the swinging doors of room 417 and peaked in through the window. He could see his precious daughter, unconscious and unmoving on a gurney. Doctors filled the room, surrounding her with different tools and talking amongst themselves.

Anger filled the newly found father upon seeing his only offspring so weak and vulnerable. His teeth clenched and bile rose up through his esophagus, burning his body on its journey up. He could feel his body changing, his skin turning black while his canine teeth grew sharp and his nails elongated. He wanted nothing more than to burst through the door, rip everyone to shreds and run out with Eve over his shoulder.

"I take it you found her." A soft voice called from behind him. He turned to see Selene, her eyes were cerulean blue and her fangs were showing out from behind her lips. Michael moved toward her and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. Selene moved forward, closing the distance between them, their lips touched softly before growing with hunger. Their tongues dueled for a brief moment before pulling apart, if they were going in, they were not going to come out until Eve was in their gasp, or they died trying. "Let's go get our daughter back." She muttered lifting her gun and cocking it.

Michael nodded softly before turning back to the door. Together both burst through, Michael charged at the Lycans nearest to him sending his fists through them while stray bullets behind him filled the room from Selene's gun.

Everything seemed to happen slowly as Michael reached for a blonde haired woman, pulling her back towards him. Her body began to transform into a Lycans, her teeth sinking into the hybrids arm. Michael growled out in pain, releasing the woman from his grasp and throwing her to the floor out of anger and pain. Selene turned to see what had happened to her lover and saw as the female lycan scrambled to her feet started rushing towards Eve. She started firing off consecutive rounds at the woman, walking towards her and the gurney.

From behind Selene a lycan approached her and sent a long knife straight through her back and out towards her stomach. She looked down in utter shock as the steel blade poked out from her midsection. She turned to face her attacker, but had found Michael had only now approached him, bringing him down to the cold tile floor. His teeth dug into the lycan's fleshy neck, only to violently pull outward, his bloody trachea and esophagus hung from the hybrid's mouth.

Selene turned back to face the woman who had only moments before been on a rampage for her daughter. As she turned she reached behind her and pulled the knife out of her body. In one quick move, she threw the dagger forward, sending it flying into the back of the woman's head. The blonde froze in her step and collapsed to the floor, blood oozing out the wound as she lay dead on the floor. Michael watched as Selene stood there on shaky legs before collapsing as well. Her hands holding onto her open wound as blood poured onto them.

She needed to feed. After three days of being on a constant pursuit towards Bio-Com he knew she was weak. They had been thrust into a world where food was essential and very limited. They would have to learn to adapt and become used to feeding in longer lengths of time if they wished to survive. There was no more cloned blood and animals were scarce in this part of the country. It seemed the vampires would die out from malnutrition before the Lycans ever got out whatever sinister plan they had.

He knew it would be easy for Eve and himself to survive on little blood, they were hybrids, they could simply teach their bodies to ration. But Selene, she was a vampire; her body was on a strict regimen. The same one it had for over six hundred years. Death Dealer or not, her body required more blood then them.

He rushed towards her and grabbed a nearby towel from one of the tables. He immediately pushed it against her open wound and let her head rest on the tile floor. All his studying for his medical degree came into the place. He knew the wound was deep, if she were human she wouldn't be surviving the night, but he let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't human, she was a vampire and though her chances were slim, they still existed.

"It's going to be ok." He muttered more to himself then her, his body now was back to his human color. He let his teeth rip into the flesh of his wrist and allowed the blood to pour from his open wound into her waiting mouth. "Just drink up Selene….just drink." He whispered caressing her face softly. He watched as the liquid poured from his arm and into her mouth. She took it in slowly before her eyes drifted closed and he found himself force feeding it to her.

"Father?" a soft childlike voice spoke. Michael turned to find Eve laying down on the gurney. She couldn't move because she was still strapped to the cot. He left Selene's side and helped his daughter free. Once she was able to move she tried to stand, but fell to the floor. Michael tried to bend over and help her up, but failed as Eve took off in a fast and wobbly crawl towards her mother's quickly draining body. "No mother, please NO!" She begged, tears falling from her eyes as she cradled her mother's face in her palm.

Before Michael could react Eve bit into her own arm, repeating the action her father had performed only moments ago. Michael listened as she mumbled incoherent words under her breath and cried when her wound closed up to quickly.

"Eve." Michael spoke softly, trying to get the attention of his young daughter. "EVE!" He yelled reaching down to pull her away from Selene's body before she could open her skin once more. He wasn't going to risk losing his little girl as well.

"Daddy, no!" Eve cried out, kicking in her father's embrace to be let go, tears poured from her eyes. "Please tell me mummy's going to be fine." She begged, her face looking so lost and hurt he knew in that moment he had to make her that promise. Losing her mother so quickly, after only recently being returned to her would have made the girl mad.

"I promise, Eve. Your mother will be fine." Michael whispered letting her fall slowly to her knees. He looked around the room and took in the sight. Lycans lay around them dead as an annoying alarm rang throughout the facility. It wouldn't be long before the rest of Bio-Coms employees came burst through the door.

He quickly fell to his knees and picked his unconscious mate into his arms, holding her close to his chest. He glanced at the skin beneath the open cut in her cat suit. She was no longer bleeding and her breathing had returned to a semi normal pace. He smiled to himself, if everything turned out right, she'd be fine.

"Let's go Eve. Now!" He got out harshly, not wanting anymore trouble then they had already found. They had gotten what they came for, and then some. Last thing they needed were more Lycans.

Michael exited the room, and took off down the corridor. As he reached the stairs he looked back to find Eve was gone. Fear set in the pit of stomach as the thought of her being caught again raced through his mind. Just as he prepared to head back he saw her turn the corner and race towards him.

Her long black curls bounced behind her as she raced towards her father. Her hospital gown stopped just short of her of her knees, and Michael only now noticed her bare legs and ankles were lightly bruised. Her feet were bare and he knew they'd have to find her clothes soon if they wished to get out of the city. Eve would definitely draw attention.

"Sorry." She muttered noticing the fear in her father's eyes. "I had to get Mum's knife." She said softly holding the steel carved object up for him to view. "I had it in my boot, but my clothes are less then suitable for wearing."

"It's ok. Once your mom wakes up we'll be sure to get you some new clothes." He said heading down the stairs, she was hot on his trail.

"So she's going to be fine?" Eve asked, her voice was hopeful and almost unable to believe the news.

"Yes. Her wound has already almost fully healed. She should be up before morning arrives." He whispered looking down to the woman in his arms, then behind him to her mini version. _God, they look so much alike. My daughter and my lover…Never did I think I'd have both. _He only hoped he was right in telling Eve, he only prayed Selene would wake up.

"Oh…Daddy…thank you." She squealed happily hugging her father from behind him. "I'm so happy she's going to be ok." Soft tears fell from her face as they exited the Bio-

Com building and headed back into the woods.

Later as the sun rested in the middle of the clear blue sky Selene slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Upon seeing only Michael she shot up, hoping to find Eve nearby, but instead found herself falling back into Michael's waiting lap, his hand firmly on her chest and holding her close.

"Relax." He muttered. "You're still a little week."

"Where's Eve?" She questioned not caring about her own well-being, but only that of her daughter.

"She's fine. Calm down." He said motioning his head off to the side. Selene followed his gaze to find their daughter curled up in a little ball sleeping soundly. Her head rested on Selene's right thigh and her hospital gown was pulled over her bare legs so only her muddy feet poked out.

"How long as she been there?" Selene asked smiling at the sight, her hand falling to rest in her daughter's hair and gently stroke the side of her face.

"A few hours." He muttered. "Once she wakes up and you have your strength back, we'll find Eve some clothes and head out of this damn city."

"Sounds like a plan. We still need to find that safe house." Selene said, silently hoping they would come across a few uneventful days.

It was silence for the longest time that Selene had thought Michael had found his own bout of sleep. She watched the forest floor in front of her, contemplating the future for their child. Her thoughts were broken by a masculine voice.

"I thought you were going to leave me." He whispered into her hair, his hand covering her long healed wound. Fear rested in every word he spoke as tears gently cascaded down his face. "You didn't heal with my blood. I thought…." He struggled with his words. "…and then Eve came and…God Selene she was hysterical. She loves you so much." There was a long pause, neither parent wishing to speak as they both stared protectively at their sleeping child.

"Eve's blood?" Selene asked covering his hand that lazily rested over her abdomen.

"Yeah, she refused to see you go. The second her blood touched your lips, you started to heal." Selene smiled softly. "She loves you."

"And I love her." She muttered massaging her daughters scalp.

The family of three lay in the woods for another few hours before finally gaining up their strength and searching for a new place to call home. They knew no matter what they went through, no matter what obstacle lay in their way, they could face it as a family. Finally…after twelve long and miserable years, they could start to heal.

**Well that ends this story. I do hope to have a sequel up sometime in the future entitled 'Made of Stone'. That is once I can work all the bugs and kinks out properly. I hope to have 'Heavy Prey' updated soon and serve as my primary project for those of you that follow. That story is FAR from over. **

**Once more, thank you for the support. Please Review.**


End file.
